Red Guilt
by NinetailedJay
Summary: When Lisbon starts acting strange and jumpy, Its up to to Jane to find out why. But it will be hard when Lisbon keeps pushing him away.
1. Red Rain

**Hey, Don't we all love how cute Jane is? Especially when he is embarrassed :)**

**Jisbon = Worst couple name ever, doesn't give any justice to the real Jane x Lisbon couple!**

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Please."

"I said no, accept it."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your boss!"

"I'm not a CBI agent and all I want to do I drive."

"No."

"Come on, I'll buy you pizza."

"...No."

"Fine"

"You never give up so easily."

"I do."

"No you don't...Unless you have an ulterior motive."

"Does this mean I get to drive?"

"No, Now give me the keys!"

"You know its a lovely day for a walk, don't you think. I'm going to walk back to the HQ"

"Jane its tipping it down. Plus its 15 miles back to the HQ. Then that means my car will stay here and I will have to retrieve it later. Just give me the keys."

"Not unless you say I can drive."

"You manipulative bast-"

"Now now Lisbon, be nice."

"Me be nice, you know I'm going to call Van Pelt, she can pick me up."

"You'll be lucky, she took the opportunity of you absence to 'hook up' with someone."

"Van Pelt wouldn't do that... Rigsby, I'll call Rigsby."

"Ahh well you see he is doing exactly the same thing as Grace."

"You better not mean...Together?"

"Of course not."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, Or so I won't get angry and defiantly not let you drive."

"I wouldn't even bother Cho,"

"Don't tell be Cho has a girlfriend."

"Not that I know of, but I do know some how his phone has ended up in my jacket pocket."

"Jane! You set this up didn't you. Why? Just so you can drive."

"Well..."

"Fine! You can drive...Halfway."

"Yes and no."

"Beggars can't be chooses."

"Good gob I'm not a beggar then."

* * *

><p>"Would you drop me off at mine. Then you can walk back to the HQ, wait for me and the rest of the gang, then you can buy us all pizza." Lisbon was uncomfortably sitting in the passenger seat of her black car.<p>

"That wasn't the deal," Jane protested, carefully speeding up just to the limit.

"Jane slow down!" Lisbon ordered, Jane ignored her.

"Fine I will buy everyone pizza. Besides I still have some of that money from the Casino." Jane muttered to himself while dropping the cars speed down by a few MPH.

"How much did you actually win?" The dark haired passenger questioned.

"A few bucks."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I would have to kill you first!" Jane said teasing.

"Aren't you meant to kill me afterwards, otherwise there would be no point telling a dead person."

"Nah, same principle, If I was to kill you seconds after telling you the truth then you would, yes admittedly, die knowing the secret but there is a chance you would escape. If I killed you first then it wouldn't make a difference to your knowledge and even if you got away you wouldn't know my secret." Jane finished looking very pleased with himself.

"Stop the car, Pull over in that lay-by."

"Ok...Why?"

"I'm getting out," She informed him while doing exactly that.

"Lisbon, its still raining."

"Well done for stating the obvious, but you love that don't you." Lisbon was shouting over the noise of the rain bouncing off the metal. Jane was still sitting in the driver's seat, watching as Lisbon was drenched in cold water. "You love being cleverer than anyone else. Do you know how annoying that is? Drive my car to the HQ, I'm walking home. I will get a taxi to the HQ for 8:00 where you can make it up to me by buying me pizza." With that Lisbon slammed the door and started walking through the puddles and torrential rain towards her house.

Jane didn't even get time to stop her, then he thought it was her choice. She could take care of herself out in the rain. Meanwhile he would be sitting in the warm, dry car.

* * *

><p>"Where's Boss?" Grace asked, as Jane walked in to the office, jacket slung over his shoulder.<p>

"Oh she went home to get ready." Jane replied laying on his couch.

"Get ready for what?" The red head asked.

"Dinner, well, Pizza, well, yes, Pizza. You're all invited of course. Y'know Rigsby could you tell me something?" He asked smiling up at the ceiling, he was going to have fun while Lisbon wasn't around to tell him off.

"What's that Jane? By the way you are buying aren't you?" Rigsby's voice emanated from behind a mountain of paper work stacked in front of his computer.

"Yes I'm buying unless I win the bet. Anyway, that aftershave you're wearing Rigsby, It smells really nice. I was wondering if you could tell be which shop sells aftershave that smells like lilac." Jane glanced over at Van Pelt who had tactically knocked over some coffee so she could find an excuse to leave the room.

"What are you talking about Jane?" Jane smiled, the embarrassment in Rigsby's voice was hilarious.

"Oh just nonsense."

"Right," Rigsby couched in the hope they could just move away from that specific subject. "Hey you said something about a bet."

"Right. If I win the bet I pay for all of your pizza's, however if you win, not only do I only have to buy one pizza, but you have to buy me my lunch for the next fortnight. How does that sound?"

"I don't know. I don't think betting against you is very fun. Plus is it just me you are betting against or all of us? And that's weird you say you have to by one pizza, I would have thought you would make us pay for your pizza."

"One it will be fair trust me, Two it will be you, Grace and Cho against me. And three, I am making you pay for my pizza, I'm buying Lisbon's whatever. I owe her." Jane was now laying stomach down, propped up on his elbows.

"What do you think Cho?" Rigsby directed his question to a hunched over figure, who was watching a small screen intently.

"How will it be fair?" A voice called back.

"How will it be fair Jane?" Grace was now back in the room giving slight evils towards Jane.

"You make up the bet and whatever it is I have to do. If I do it I win, If I fail you win. Simple and fair. You have until 7:30 to decide what the bet is." Jane rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Over the next hour he listened as his three colleagues fivishly discussed what Jane's task was. It was interesting for Jane to hear the mention that they better not let Lisbon know they were betting with Jane other wise they would get the 'Don't bet with Jane' lecture, again. Finally they came to the conclusion that Jane was to do something to Lisbon with out her knowing and finding out anything about the bet.

"Jane...Jane! Wake up, It's 7:25. You better go get ready for tonight then we will tell you your task and then we can get the pizza's." Grace's chirpy voice roused Jane from his sleep.

"Is Lisbon here yet?" He mummbled.

"No not yet,"

Jane headed upstairs to his attic room where he had some spare clothes set out. After getting changed out of his blood stained clothes he felt much better. Having someone else's blood on him was a bit to weird for him to cope with for a long time. Looking down at his watch he saw it was nearly 8:00. Heading downstairs he came across a group of three people.

"We have your task!" Grace smiled excitedly.

"Go on then, give me the worst task imaginable."

"You have to take Lisbon's cop badge without her knowing. Then hand it back to her to hold in her hand, and then take it back and keep it until she realizes its gone and then give it back to her again without letting her know it was you who took it. When she holds it for the middle bit of the task she is not allowed to know that its her badge she is holding and she has to stay in contact with it for two minutes minimum. How cool is this task? Its practically impossible so you will loose and we will get free dinner." Rigsby and Grace high-fived each other.

"Yes it is a very good task. I can't wait to get on with it." Jane replied, deep in though about how he was going to do this task.

"Oh by the way Jane, you will have to give us a signal when to look out for Lisbon holding it as we need to be sure you're not cheating." Cho had spoken up over the chatter of Grace and Rigsby.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late, Taxi didn't want to go over 10mph." Lisbon walked into the office at just gone 8:15.<p>

"It's fine, we already ordered the pizza's we know which one you like and you side trimmings. We were going to collect them now." Grace stood up and pulled on her jacket. Rigsby and Cho did the same.

"If its all right with you I'm going to stay here." Lisbon walked over to the table and sat down.

"Sure, Jane you coming?"

"No thank you Grace."

"Ok see you in 5 minutes."

Grace, Cho and Wayne exited the office using the elevator. Jane got up from his chair and sat down in a chiar next to Lisbon.

"Drink?" He offered holding up a can of beer.

"No thank you. We have work tomorrow."

"No we don't. Its or day off tomorrow. That why we planned it for tonight so we could drink."

"No thank you Jane" Lisbon shook her head. Jane shuffled his chair so he was a close as possible to being opposite Lisbon. He looked into her face and tried to see into her eyes. She bowed her head so she didn't have to look at him. Jane put his hand round her wrist and she flinched, pulled back her arm and stood up.

"I have to go check on something in my office." Then she walked out the room and into her private office, locking the door behind her. Jane, not understanding her behaviour, stood up and traced her foot steps until he was outside her office door. He sank to the floor and sat cross legged looking at the metal as if he could see through it.

"Are you mad at me? I would understand that but you don't seem mad... you seem..." Jane gave up he knew that if Lisbon was mad at him it wouldn't last and talking to her would just provoke her.

"I'll get you that drink." He told thin air before walking back to the main office. Jane looked around a noticed Lisbon's jacket hanging off the coat stand. Smiling to himself at just how easy this bet will be to win he dug around in her pockets and with drew her CBI badge. Something dropped on the floor with a clatter as it skittered across the wooden floor. Jane was about to follow it when Lisbon entered the room. Straightening up Jane managed to hide the badge and sit down casually without her noticing.

"Lisbon! Were you made at me?" Jane was able to watch Lisbon's every movement as she came towards the table. Nothing stood out as strange, she didn't even look a tiny bit angry which was lucky for him.

"As long as you ave learned your lesson then no I'm not mad at you." She smiled and sat opposite him.

"What lesson?" Jane asked leaning across the table so he was almost touching hands with her.

"So you haven't learnt your lesson then, If you don't know what it is." She pulled back her hands so she could cross them and pretend to be mad at him.

"Well...I didn't know I had to learn a lesson." Jane left his hands on the table, outstretched towards Lisbon. He loved seeing how different people took the same body language in different ways. Lisbon always remained neutral, not showing many personal emotions or opinions.

A commotion was occurring down the hall as three figures laden down with boxes of pizza made their way towards the table.

"Dinner is here!" Jane exclaimed rubbing his hands together and delving into to find his favourite.

"yhou whhant shome?" He mumbled through a mouthful of pizza gesturing to the boxes while looking at Lisbon who hadn't made a move towards the food.

"Here boss, this ones yours, and here are you chips." Rigsby slid the two boxes towards the CBI agent.

"Maybe in a bit, I ate a sandwich before I came so I'm not that hungry." Lisbon said pushing the boxes away from her.

"Are you all right Boss? You seem down." Grace sat down next to her fellow colleague.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. Being stuck with Jane all day doesn't help." Grace chuckled taking a quick side glance at Jane who was happily tucking into his 4th bit of pizza. "You know I think I might go have a lay down for 5 minutes. Jane can I borrow your sofa?" Lisbon stood up and walked towards the couch at the other end if the room without waiting for an answer for Jane.

"Sure you can," Jane said quietly as Lisbon was already halfway across the room and he couldn't be bothered to shout something that she would ignore anyway.

"Is she all right? Did something happen between you two today?" Grace leaned forward so she could talk to Jane without Rigsby or Cho listening in.

"Ohh, well nothing significant. Probably the fact she walked home in the rain after she told me to pull over as I think I was driving to fast for her liking.

"Jane! It was freezing out there. Lisbon's probably got pneumonia!" Grace scolded.

"She's fine, She's a tough cookie." Jane took Lisbon's badge out of his pocket and waved it at Grace.

"You got it!"

"Yep and I have an idea how I can get Lisbon to touch it." He smiled devilishly at Grace which stopped all thoughts of scolding him even further disappear.

*.*.*.

Jane looked down at his watch. Lisbon had been a sleep 10 minutes now. Plenty enough time for her to have fallen into a deep sleep. He crept over towards the couch after tapping the other three so they could see Lisbon touching her badge. Once he was near enough Jane slipped the badge into Lisbon's hand which was laying on top of her stomach. Jane thought he had got away with it but Lisbon's eyes were snapped open. She jumped up at full speed and away from Jane at the touch of her badge.

"What do you think you're doing! Scared me to death!" Lisbon was breathless and very angry.

"I'm Sorry-"

"Don't you say you're sorry! You always do that and think you can get away with anything!" Lisbon looked down at what she was holding. After noticing it was her own badge she got even angrier. "What the hell are you doing with this? And why were you trying to put it into my hand!" She glared round at the others who were watching with baited breath. "Are you all something to do with this? You've all made a bet haven't you! Well thank you for playing a trick on me, I'm going!"

"Lisbon! Come back." Jane called, and ran after her.

"Go away Jane." Jane jumped forward and grabbed her wrist. Lisbon turned round and punched him round the face with her free hand, then she wrenched her other arm out of Jane's grip and ran down the stairs instaead of taking the elevator.

"Lisbon! Please its just a joke, No harm intented." Jane was runnign after Lisbon, shouting down the stair well.

"Go away jerk, I'm fed up of your mind games. Grow up!" Lisbons voice came from the bottom of the stairs, hurt and sadness drenched he voice, she was crying which Lisbon rarely did.

Jane gave up, with three more flights of stairs he would never get to the bottom in time to catch up with her. He began to climb the stairs, analysing Lisbon's behaviour. He concluded that it was a bit more than being angry at himself. Deciding to confront her the day after tomorrow when they all come back into work, Jane put on a happy face to face the three eger for information people at the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" Grace was first to ask, concern written all over her face. Rigsby was still tucking into pizza and didn't seem to be making a big deal out of it and Cho had his usual straight demener.

"Oh she is just tired and I may have disturbed her up when she was just about to get to sleep. Normally Lisbon takes 5 minutes to fall asleep, but I think something has been bothering her so she couldn't get to sleep as quick today."

"Ha you lost the bet. You owe us... $25.68" Rigsby had finished his pizza and was already walking back to the table to start on Lisbon's untouched pizza.


	2. Auburn Affections

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I'm so sorry about the long wait but trust me this is a long long chapter (Over 10,000 words!)**_

_**So please enjoy this chater has a range of event happeneing in it.**_

**_Please enjoy, If you do all my hard work will have paid off!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey, we just got an email. A body has been found near the river, local police want our scope on things." Grace was sitting at her desk reading the email out loud to her fellow colleagues.<p>

"Why us?" Rigsby asked as he leaned back in his chair, sunbathing in the light streaming through the large windows of the bullpen.

"I don't know," Grace shrugged. "Maybe they've heard how good we are." Grace smiled looking to Jane who was lying on his couch staring at the ceiling.

"Well we can't go until boss gets here." Cho injected stating the fact everyone was thinking.

"Nah, we can do it ourselves. Grace, Rigsby, Cho you all go to the crime scene. When you get there give me a call and update me." Jane was now sitting upright, pulling on his jacket over his waistcoat and shirt.

"And what will you be doing?" Grace asked also pulling on her jacket. She flicked her long ponytail back so it wasn't trapped between the fabric.

"Oh y'know, I'll be here and there."

"You're going to find Lisbon." Grace pointed out for the clueless boys in the team, mainly Rigsby.

"Well, I'm intrigued. She's never late for work" Jane stood up and briskly left the room, heading towards the elevator. To be honest Jane was more than intrigued, he was worried. Lisbon, as he had said, was never late for work and after the other night's outburst Jane was very worried about his favorite dark haired friend. Jane was now striding across the parking lot heading towards his baby blue Citroen. His head was full of thoughts of Lisbon, without intentionally doing so Jane was thinking of the same smooth face, her rich green eyes, the mahogany hair that often flowed down her back in waves, Jane found he was even inhaling a slow deep breath as he thought of the alluring cinnamon scent. The gentle hum of his car motor made him stir from his thoughts. Jane shook his head, his golden curls bobbing slightly. Jane scolded himself for thinking like that, it had been a long time since his boyish instincts have toyed with his brain. Jane had to concentrate as he pulled out of the CBI road, if he wasn't careful he would have a traffic accident and then he was sure Lisbon may actually kill him. He chuckled at the thought of Lisbon yelling at him while he lay unconscious on a hospital bed. Lisbon would then feel guilty, sit down at his bedside, take his hand and whisper comforting words into his ear. Her beautiful face would be full of concern when n-one was looking, her eyes would. "Wait what!" Jane started himself as he spoke out loud, wrenching himself from his thoughts. It felt like he had been in a nightmare, his head was reeling, his skin was damp. Jane couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, he took a deep breath as he pulled up to Lisbon's house. "Pull yourself together." Jane told himself annoyed that his instincts had taken over his normally calm, cool, composure.

* * *

><p>"Lisbon! Lisbon!" Jane was tapping on her front door listening for any reaction, a shuffling sound came from the other side, followed by a click, the door swung open to reveal a very disgruntled Lisbon.<p>

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Lisbon squinted as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright light.

"Hello to you too, may i come in?" Jane gestured past Lisbon and she moved lazily to the side so he could come in, she closed the door behind him. Jane entered the apartment, headed straight for the kettle and flicked it on. He then started location mugs, milk and tea.

"I'm serious Jane, why are you here?" Lisbon had followed Jane and was now slumped in a chair, laying her head on the table. She closed her eyes as the little light in the room was still giving her a head ache.

"I am here to see why the perfect employee and role model isn't at work today. Oh and now I've seen you I want to know why you look like you've been run down by a truck." Jane smiled as he poured milk into the empty mugs.

"Thanks a bunch," Lisbon spat sarcastically at Jane. "Its my day off today why would i go into work?"

"No." Jane stated bluntly. "Your day off was yesterday, today is a work day...Unless you were lucky and got an extra day off, which I should add you deserve."

"Probably, putting up with you means I should have a week long vacation every month at least. Anyway yesterday we was at work remember, we drove all the way to the middle of nowhere to buy something that wasn't even in stock."

"Oh yeah, I remember that, how could i have forgotten?" Jane had finished making the tea and set a mug in front of Lisbon.

"What's up with you today? You're acting strange, well stranger than normal." Lisbon sipped her tea, she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of it.

"Lisbon look at me, in the eyes." Jane tilted her head up by the chin so she would look at him, which was clearly what she didn't want to do right now. Her eyes were flitting around at the room, anywhere but at Jane. Jane finally made her meet his eyes and he peered at them, then he took a closer look at her face.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon asked suspiciously.

"You haven't slept, Why?" Jane with drew his hand and Lisbon's head dropped instantly to stare at her tea.

"I just couldn't, its not unusual y'know. I just had things on my mind." Lisbon shrugged and took another sip of tea.

"What things?"

"Just things Jane, Jesus! You pester me at home, you pester me at work what's next?" Lisbon glared at Jane anger welling up in seconds.

"Lisbon, I'm sorry...Just relax, please."

"Don't tell me what to do-" Lisbon was cut off by Jane's ringtone.

"Hold that thought," Jane held up his hand to silence Lisbon while he answered his phone with the other. "Jane speaking" Muttering from he other end of the phone filled Jane in on the crime scene and victim. "Oh that's odd, I'm gonna need a closer look at it all after all. We'll be right there." Jane hung up the phone.

"Was that Van Pelt? Are they at a crime scene?" Lisbon jumped up forgetting that she still had a piping hot mug in her hands. Jane leaped to his feet and caught Lisbon round the waist as she tripped over her chair after jumping back in shock. The tea had spilled over her bare arm, so Jane guided Lisbon over to her sink quickly and ran some cold water. Lisbon put her right arm under neath the water.

"Owowowowow" Lisbon was muttering as her arm started to blister.

"How bad does it hurt?" Jane asked, using his free arm (the other one was still snared around Lisbon's waist) to soak a clean cloth in cold water and lay it over Lisbon's red raw arm.

"It doesn't," Lisbon replied gritting her teeth.

"Liar, maybe we should get you looked at." Jane knew that the only thing still holding her up was his arm, and he could tell she was very weak.

"No I'm fine really, I'll bare it...Now tell me what's going on." Lisbon withdrew her arm from the running water, leaving the cold cloth on it, and she didn't try to remove Jane's arm from around her waist either.

"Fine I'll tell you if you let me bandage your arm up," Jane led Lisbon back to her chair and tried to sit her down but she didn't want to.

"Tell me first," Jane narrowed his eyes at her.

"Even when you're in pain you are still the boss of me hey,"

"Yes now spill." Lisbon turned in his arm, she still didn't seem to realize it was there, so she could give him evils until he told her everything.

"Look Lisbon, today is the 24th, yesterday was your day off. Grace, Wayne and Kimble are at a crime scene right now, please don't be alarmed." Jane added at the look on Lisbon's face. He had considered removing his arm before Lisbon noticed that it was there, however he glad he didn't because seconds later Lisbon slumped.

"That...That's not possible. How..How did I miss a whole day?" Jane guided Lisbon to a kitchen chair and sat her down. Leaving Lisbon to think over it and get over he shock for a while he located her medical kit. He wandered round the kitchen opening every cupboard, briefly looking in it before closing and then moving to the next cupboard. In the last cupboard he finally found the little green first aid kit. Pulling it out he placed it on the counter top and flicked it open. Sitting in the box was not something to help wounds but used to create them, one of Lisbon's guns were sitting cross ways in the green box, bandages packed in around it to make it safe. "Lisbon this is your gun...In the first aid box."

"Uhh yeah, its...ughhh...In case of a break in...Its my Glock 19..." Lisbon spoke in short sentences, still in shock.

"Well, we won't be needing this," Jane picked up a bandage avoiding the 'Glock 19' (Why did they have names, they all should be named 'guns' and be destroyed.) Then he slammed the lid down as if the gun would infect him. Walking over to Lisbon, tearing open the bandage packaging, he noticed Lisbon was staring at the same point as he had left her staring at. She hadn't moved when she had spoken to him earlier.

"Lisbon listen to me, maybe you slept all day, I don't know." Jane removed the wet cloth from her arm and set about wrapping it up.

"Look what happened last time, I..." Lisbon sounded like she was about to cry but when Jane peered at her face it was indifferent, no emotion on it. Jane lifted his hand and put it behind Lisbon's neck.

"Lisbon this isn't like last time I promise you...Ok" Jane had finished wrapping her arm up so it looked neat. Lisbon had leant into Jane's hand for support, closing her eyes.

"Ok..."

"Right!" Jane jumped up clapping his hands together, Lisbon snapped up at the sudden sound. "You have three team members who are wandering round like lost puppies without you to boss them around so lets get going." Lisbon smiled and smacked Jane on the arm with her left hand being sure not to hurt her right arm anymore.

"I don't boss them around" She laughed. Jane was gobsmacked at this sudden change. No-one would have thought that seconds ago she was lost for words, staring into space, almost crying. Jane didn't mind, he preferred this Lisbon but she sure was going to be a challenge over the next few day he could just sense it. "Right lets get going then, I'll get my jacket and car keys." Lisbon headed for the door.

"Ah ah ah, I'm driving, My car I drive. Plus with your arm in its current state..."

"Oh all right," Lisbon cut off, rolling her eyes. "I've driven with worse injuries y'know."

"I'm sure you have Teresa, now lets get a shimmy on." Jane held open the door for Lisbon and then shut it behind him.

* * *

><p>"How is your arm?" Jane glanced across at the passenger seat where Lisbon had her hand placed delicately over her bandaged arm.<p>

"Oh its fine thanks, I can't even feel it now."

"Liar, Its killing you, I can see it in your eyes."

"Jane if you can stare into someone's eyes you obviously aren't watching the road, now please drive carefully. Y'know i should drive." Lisbon shot a look over to Jane who was ginning while staring straight at her and not at the road.

"They are very pretty," Jane admitted simply.

"Oh shut up and stop teasing me." Lisbon punched Jane in the arm again and winced slightly.

"You hungry? Lets stop for a bite to eat," Jane suggested, eyes back n the road.

"No, we have a job to do."

"Ok, but dinner afterwards."

"Are you asking me to dinner?" Lisbon couldn't help but hold back the smile.

"No, Yes, No, well yes you look hungry."

"I'm fine, we're here aren't we?" She peered out of the window and saw the ominous yellow and black police tape surrounding a small area of trees by the a river.

"Umm Lisbon," Jane had got out of the car, walked round it and opened the passenger door.

"Umm Jane," Lisbon mocked.

"Oh it's nothing, lets go." Jane left the door open and began to walk toward the commotion.

"Jane! Wait up!" Lisbon got out the car, annoyed at Jane's behavior. She wanted to get him back so she slammed the car door shut and as the satisfying thud resounded round the clearing, Lisbon could just imagine how annoyed Jane was right now after hearing his beloved car get abused.

"Hey boss," Grace waltzed up to Lisbon as she neared the river.

"Hey Van Pelt what have we-"

"Boss! What happened to your arm?" Grace cut Lisbon off mid sentence once she had spotted the bandage under her jacket.

"Oh...I..Uh" Lisbon didn't know what to say,

"She burnt it on hot tea. That why she was late this morning. Lisbon needed someone to come and do her bandages for her." Jane had eavesdropped, as usual, but had come to Lisbon's rescue. "Hey Lisbon, did you have fun?" Jane stepped up behind Lisbon and wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering his chin to the nape of her neck. Lisbon took in a breath, and if Jane hadn't been, well Jane, then she was sure a moan may have escaped her lips. Instead Lisbon wrenched free of his grip turned and raised her arm to punch him. She felt a pull on her arm and then quite a bit of pain.

"Jane," Lisbon lowered her tone, "I'll give you a head start" She warned before turning to Grace. "So what have we got?"

"Oh ummm.." Grace was looking to and from Jane who was now wandering away, not taking Lisbon's threat serious but he had decided to stay clear of Lisbon for a while. "We have a 17 year old girl, shot to the head and chest. There is signs of a struggle and it looks like she was sexually abused. Local police say her body must have been dumped about a mile upstream." Grace was reading for her notebook.

"Who is she?" Lisbon knelt down next to the victim and examined the body. The girl was wearing shorts with a pink polo top, both were in a bad state.

"We don't know yet,"

"Lisbon!" Jane shouted from the other side of the clearing where the trees started to cluster together more.

"Uhhg, What does he want now?" She got up, made her way over to Jane while giving out orders to the rest of her team.

"Look at this," Jane pointed to an area between some trees, the bracken around the floor was broken, a pile of smoldering logs sat in the center, all showing that somebody had been there and recently. "What do you think? I think its connected with the case if my instinct is right and you gotta admit I'm right nearly all of the time, "Lisbon!" Lisbon had suddenly felt very woozy and she swayed dangerously on the spot. Jane leapt forward in time to lower her to the ground slowly as she collapsed. "Lisbon," Jane sat down next to her, shaking her shoulders to try and get a response. "Lisbon," He whispered again. Jane pulled Lisbon over to him so her head was resting on his lap. He didn't have to worry about privacy, a big white van was parked in the way between them and everyone else.

"Mmm" Lisbon finally stirred, moving her head slightly as she came to.

"How you feeling?" Jane whispered, trying not to startle the woman in his arms.

"mmm" Lisbon muttered something inaudible that sounded like 'I'm fine.' Jane laughed, she always wanted to be tough, she hated people pitying her. Jane looked down into Lisbon's face, it was very pale. Jane thought she must be cold, but when his hand made contact with her forehead he found out how wrong he was. Lisbon was boiling.

"Lisbon...Wake up." Jane shook the sleeping woman's shoulders until her eyes shot open.

"What happened? What did you do to me?" Lisbon sat up and twisted her waist so she could look at Jane.

"What did I do to you? Nothing, you fainted and I caught you, And you know nobody should be that hot." Jane emphasized the personal pronouns so Lisbon would take in what each of them did. "We should get you look at at the Doctors." Jane smiled at the confused look on Lisbon's face, she was cute when she was confused.

"Dammit Jane, if you were ill, you wouldn't go to the Doctor's so don't you start saying I should go." Lisbon was now standing up glaring at Jane, mocking his use of the emphasis to annoy him. Jane's face fell and he looked like a naughty school boy who just got scolded. Jane peered up at Lisbon, she was cute when she was angry too, Jane shook his head, He realized that Teresa was always cute no matter what emotion was plastered across her beautiful face. "Now I'm going back to the investigation, you stay here if you're going to play up." And with that Lisbon stormed away from Jane who was staring after her, still sitting on the floor. Lisbon wanted to get away from Jane as soon as possible. When she had woke up with his hand pressed on her face and her head was in his lap she instantly felt embarrassed. Sure Jane was a nice guy, but she didn't feel that way about him, did she? As she walked towards her team Lisbon couldn't help wondering that if that was the case why did she wish she had stayed with Jane like that for a little while longer.

30 minutes later the team had finished investigating the crime scene. Jane, against Lisbon's wishes, had caused a lot of trouble. He accused two people of having an affair, said that the girl hadn't been dumped higher up in the river, and somehow he had made Grace hit him quite hard.

"Van Pelt, can I ride back with you back to the HQ. If I spend one more moment with Jane I think I may kill him."

"Sure boss," Grace walked up to her car and got in the driver's seat.

"Jane, don't get into trouble, you hear me." Lisbon shouted over her shoulder as Jane made his way over to his Citroen.

"I hear you." He flashed all his teeth as he gave her a big smile.

"Good, see you back at the HQ."

* * *

><p>"Lisbon?" Grace was driving and Lisbon was snoozing in the passenger seat.<p>

"Van Pelt."

"Are you feeling ok?" Grace glanced at her boss, one momentarily before her eyes flicked back to the road ahead.

"Not 100% but don't tell anyone, especially Jane. Don't want his head to inflate anymore do we?" Lisbon managed to smile but she kept her eyes shut.

"Maybe you should take the day off?"

"Nah, I'll feel like this anywhere, might as well suffer wit you lot. plus its only a cold no big deal."

"So, what do you think about the case?"

"I don't know, something tells me its an ex, but.."

"Jane always says stick to your instinct"

"Hmmm, If I decide to stick to my instincts Jane better look out."

"What is Jane to you?" Grace blurted out involuntary and instantly regretted it.

"Other that a pain in he ass? Not much," Lisbon laughed and brushed over Grace's embarrassment.

"I think he's that for everyone, although..." Grace was hesitant to continue, "He can be sweet and he is very caring."

"Are you trying to make a point?" Lisbon was now looking out the window rather than at Grace, even though the blurring scenery was making her head spin.

"No...I'll be quiet." Grace looked a head and tried to forget about the awkward conversation with her boss. "Hey what's going on over there?" Grace was happy to change the subject.

"Ignore it, i just want to get back to the HQ ASAP"

"Ok boss," As Grace carried on driving she noticed a black SUV that looked like it was tailing her car. She didn't want to alarm Lisbon who was now snoozing again, so Grace decided to turn down a cul-de-sac that she knew of. Just like she though it would the black car also turned down the same road. Reaching the crest of the cul-de-sac Grace killed the engine.

"Boss." Grace shook Lisbon's shoulder's unsure what to do now. "Lisbon, wake up please..." She didn't stir.

Grace glanced in her mirror, three figures had got out the car and were casually walking towards the two women. Grace crossed her fingers in the hope hat these three men lived in a house down here and it was all a coincidence. It wasn't. Grace knew better than to get out of her car now, she was outnumbered and she didn't want to cause Lisbon any harm which that may have lead to. Grace saw two of the figures hang back and Grace also saw a flash of light as the smooth black pistols they were holding were removed from holsters. As Grace was calculating her chances, the third man had now opened the driver's car door. Grace cursed under her breath, she should have driven away, and not followed her curiosity because she was now in a heap of trouble. "Curiosity killed the cat." She murmured.

"Leave your gun on the seat when you get out, don't even try to run or she gets it." Another pistol was being pointed across Grace and at Lisbon. The voice of the man was being put through a scrambler so his voice was undetectable. Grace guessed that the men didn't know who they were and that indicated they were hit men, paid to tail them and do...Well do something to them. "Put your hands where we can see them and follow us." The robotic voice filled the air and Grace detected a hint of impatient. Grace followed the orders, putting her Glock on the seat, getting out with her hands in the air. She glanced round at the houses and all seemed empty. The pistol that had originally pointed at Lisbon was now being pressed into Grace's back. "Walk forward, slowly." Grace followed his orders. With the help of the two other mystery men leading the way, the 4 of them headed to the end house of the horseshoe formation of houses. The door was unlocked, and no lights were on inside. Grace thought how this seemed to be planned extremely well. When inside the house Grace was led to a big wooden door. She wasn't surprised that there were stairs leading down into a basement once the door had been unlocked.

The house was a mess, cobwebs were hanging from the high ceiling and grand furniture. The dust in the air swirled round the light that was streaming in though the only window that wasn't covered up by thick curtains. The two 'henchmen' as Grace decided to think of them remained upstairs as she was nudged down into the basement by the main man, still pointing the pistol into her back. He led her to a chair in the center of the basement that had ropes ready and, Grace would have laughed if she wasn't so scared, one single light hanging over the chair. Just like in the movies. Gloved hands gripped Grace's upper arms and forced her in the wooden, straight backed chair. Somehow the thug managed to keep one hand pointing the pistol at Grace and holding her down forcefully while he secured the ropes tightly around her.

"There you won't escape through that." The man seemed to be smiling behind his mask.

"What do you want from me?" Grace chattered through her teeth, the temperature had plummeted since entering the basement.

"You have information that someone wants." The man stepped back and holstered his pistol. Grace let out a sigh but not before she held her breath again. The man brought out a knife.

"What information do you want?" Grace said as if she was playing along.

"Now that would be telling." As he spoke Grace saw vapor fill the air around him, he must be cold too, and he was in a black jacket. Grace was in a short sleeved v-neck shirt. "Now, why don't you tell me about the night on the 23rd?" The man had stepped closer, holding the knife out menacingly.

"What?" Grace thought that was the most silliest thing ever. Although now she thought about it that night was quite weird, and this might be the information they need. She wasn't telling.

"Ahh come on, what did you do?" As the man asked this he brought the knife closer to her neck, as a warning that if she didn't talk she would know what would happen instead.

"Ummm, we had pizza in the CBI HQ." Grace kicked herself, why had she just said that? it was the cold getting to her and the fact a knife was now edging towards her neck.

"Pizza...Why?" The voice sounded generally puzzled. Grace rolled her eyes, this guy was either stupid or was mocking her.

"My colleague suggested it."Grace shrugged, making this sound like a normal gesture, which it was.

"Who?"

"Why do you car-ow...Ok it was Jane." The knife had inched even closer and through the cold air Grace felt its razor sharp blade even more.

"Jane? Patrick Jane?" The voice sounded like it was holding back a sense to cheer with joy.

"Yes..." Grace didn't like where this was going but she couldn't exactly stop it.

"Why did he suggest pizza?" Grace nearly snorted, that was the weirdest thing she had ever heard.

"He wanted to make it up to someone for annoying them." Grace was trying to skirt round the details as much as possible.

"Who?" That question again,

"Lisbon, our boss..." Grace was trying to slowly move away from the knife which was putting pressure on her neck ever so slightly.

"They have feelings for each other?" Again with the weird questions, what was up with these people. It was as if they knew the information they just had to have someone confirm it.

"I...I don't think so...Their friends..We all are." Grace was feeling really uncomfortable now.

"Ah ha," Uh-oh that didn't sound good to Grace. "Thank you, you were very helpful..." He was cut off by a slamming noise coming from the floor above. "I'll be back...Maybe." And he turned around, taking his knife with him. He disappeared up the stairs and Grace just kept going over their conversation, what had she said that had made him happy? Something about Jane, and then Lisbon...It was just weird and surreal. There was another crash from up above and Grace wondered what was going on. A few minutes later the door to the basement opened again and Grace could hear someone coming down the stairs. She braced herself thinking it was the stranger back again but it wasn't, It was Lisbon.

"Grace! What happened?"

* * *

><p>Lisbon mumbled to herself and then tried to turn in bed. She felt restricted and her pillow was really uncomfortable. Opening her eyes slowly she glanced the dashboard of Grace's car. She must have fallen asleep on the drive back to the HQ. Her uncomfortable pillow was her seat belt. She sat upright and undid it so she felt less restricted. She looked to the left and saw the driver's seat was empty. That was weird, maybe Grace had popped out for something. Lisbon peered out of the window's. hey were in a cul-de-sac by the looks of it. No signs of life could be seen about the houses. Lisbon frowned, something wasn't adding up here. Then something caught her eye. Sitting on the divers' seat was Grace's Glock 19. Lisbon could tell straight away that something was up. She should have guessed it from the beginning but her brain wasn't on par today so she didn't beat herself up about it. Lisbon twisted about in her seat to get a look out of the back window to see if she could make any sense of this situation. Deciding that staying in the car wouldn't help Lisbon popped her door open and got out, but not before collecting Grace's Glock, she might need it.<p>

Once out of the car Lisbon got a better look at her surroundings. It was a neat little road where all the houses were exactly the same, from windows and doors, colours, down to how tall the grass was. A perfect suburban home. The other thing about every house was they all seemed to be empty, curtains drew back, showing furnished homes, full of clutter and toys but void of people. Lisbon was wandering where to begin looking when a pain in her arm appeared. She pulled her jacket off and chucked it in the car. She looked at her arm which felt like it was on fire right now. The bandages were wrapped very neatly, all overlapping the cloth before at the same point, and ending in a nice little box which was strong enough to hold it together, yet look pretty. Lisbon appreciated Jane's handy work. Lisbon upholstered her Glock and replaced it with Grace's. She felt more reassured with her Glock in her hand. Turning on the spot Lisbon looked for the best place to start her hunt for Grace. She found it after little looking. One of the end buildings stood out slightly from the rest. It was only due to her police training that Lisbon spotted that this house had all its curtains drawn which, at this time of day was a bit suspicious. Lisbon knew better to just go storming up to the house in broad daylight, so she headed for the front door of the nearest house. At the front door Lisbon started to follow the wall until she cam to the edge of the house. She then walked forward, vaulted over the fence separating each house and carried on this tactic until she was in the second to last house. As she had been under cover of the houses she couldn't have been seen from inside this house, giving her the advantage.

Jumping the last fence Lisbon made her way to the edge of the door. She pressed her self against the wall, took a deep breath and then opened the door silently. She quickly pulled back and stayed still, pressing against the wall incase any one opened fire on her, they didn't. Peering round the wooden door frame Lisbon checked the room was clear and it was. So she stepped tentatively into the room, following the CBI procedures when checking out a building. Lisbon silently declared the first room empty and moved on to the second. This was a mistake. Two men were sitting on a dust couch, sipping some beer and staring at a point on the far wall. Lisbon tried to back out the room as much as she could, but one of the men had spotted her moving in the corner of his eye. In seconds he was on her, grabbing her gun and sending it sliding across the floor. The second man joined in and grabbed Lisbon's arms and held them up high so she dangled in the air. She used this to her advantage, she bent her legs and with quite a lot of force she kicked the first man in the chest sending him staggering backward, he tripped over a chair and fell to the floor with a thud, knocking himself out. The second man however wasn't having any of that and grabbed Lisbon round the waist with one arm and flung her across the room. Lisbon skidded across the wooden floor and banged into the wall. It didn't effect her to much as the friction of the floor slowed her down considerably.

Once she was back up on her feet Lisbon saw another man emerging from the basement by the looks of it. He too was dressed all in black with a mask on concealing any of his features.

"Well well well, look who it is. Lisbon." The man who had just arrived greeted Lisbon, his voice scrambled so Lisbon couldn't depict any accent.

"Who are you?" Lisbon spat at him, her burnt arm was making it hard for her to concentrate.

"Dear Lisbon I don't think you are in a position to ask the questions. Do you?" As he said this he brought out a pistol and pointed it at her. "We are sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier but you did look sweet, sleeping in the car. We thought we would let you get your rest, after all you need it after what happened the other day." The man taunted Lisbon.

"What..How do you know...I mean I don't know what happened the other day." Lisbon was confused, nothing was processing in her brain properly.

"What a shame, we could have discussed it, I myself, enjoyed it thoroughly. Come on boys we better get going, get the other one." The man said matter of factly. He gestured to the heap on the floor which the second man was now half lifting, half dragging out of the house. "See you later Lisbon." Then he headed to the door. Lisbon sprang forward and tried to tackle the man to the ground but he had been ready. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her at arms length and then pushed. He was very strong and had the upper hand, once again Lisbon was thrown across the room and hit the opposite wall with a bang. Lisbon did have her breath knocked out of her this time. She didn't have the will power to get up so she just stayed there for a little while. Lisbon daren't close her eyes in case she didn't ever want to wake up. Her body seemed to melt into the floor, her brain seemed to want to switch off. Lisbon slapped herself mentally. She had just let them get away, she had had a gun only an arms reach away, she could have shot him. "Buck your ideas up Teresa," With that she picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself off. Retrieving her Glock from a dark corner, Lisbon headed down to the basement.

Once down there Lisbon looked about, arm ready to shoot if anyone else was hiding in the shadows. Down on the bottom step Lisbon couldn't see hardly anything round the dark basement as the light from the one light only spotlighted a chair with Grace tie to it.

"Grace! What happened?" Lisbon rushed forward and started inspecting the ropes. They were tied expertly but Lisbon knew the simple way to untie them.

"Lisbon! I'm so sorry, are you ok? Did they do anything to you?" Grace spoke fast, relieved to see her boss.

"What have you got to be sorry for? Grace what happened?" Lisbon tugged at the end of the rope and instantly they slackened. Grace shrugged off the ropes and stood up. She was glad that she wasn't so in shock that she couldn't stand.

"Ughh, Can we get out of here first please. Are they gone?" Grace gasped for air but the temperature was to cold to do any benefit. Lisbon noticed this and took Grace's arm and led her slowly upstairs.

"Their gone Grace don't worry. What did they do to you?" Lisbon stopped at the top of the stairs and removed Grace's Glock from her holster and placed it back where it belonged, in Grace's belt. Lisbon then holstered her own, seeing as the danger seemed to have gone.

"They wanted information from me." Grace wanted to tell the truth but she didn't even fully know or understand what had just happened in that basement. Had she missed something that was vital in the conversation.

"What information? Did you give it to them?" Lisbon was now leading Grace out to the car, although Grace was feeling much better in the warm air, so she didn't need leading so much now.

"I...I don't know what they wanted. You came in before they could ask me anything." Grace skirted round the details a little bit but what she said was basically the truth. "Did they harm you Lisbon?" Grace changed the subject.

"No," Lisbon said simply.

"But I heard crashes, and you're already hurt. Oh boss I'm so sorry." They were both sitting in the car now, this time Lisbon was in the driver's seat. She felt much more alert now, and Grace was still a bit to shaken up to drive.

"Oh that was them crashing about, they ran off though...The third man came up from the basement and called the other two and they left. I didn't have any guns on me, both had been taken from me and discarded in the room." Lisbon did her best to keep to the truth but she just convinced herself that she wasn't lying she was just leaving out the exact details. Grace exchanged her story, how she noticed they were tailing them and they took her down to the basement and then Lisbon came and saved her. Meanwhile Lisbon drove the both of them to the HQ. Lisbon pulled into the parking lot and choose a space in the back corner away from anyone else.

"Listen Grace, I've been thinking. Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone else about this. I mean they would only worry and we would have to do the paperwork. I mean its not as if we could identify them or even describe them. There were no witnesses and nothing actually happened. They didn't get what they wanted and neither of us got injured. So...Well unless you want to tell them-" Lisbon tried not to look at the younger woman while speaking incase she could spot an ulterior motive behind her wishes to keep the quite. Lisbon knew Jane would see straight through her white lies and she would have to admit what the third man had told her.

"Sure boss I agree with you." Grace was relieved Lisbon had brought it up, It might have been more suspicious if she brought up the idea to not tell anyone about this event. She didn't want to tell it again and again in case she let something slip out that she wanted to keep quiet and she new Jane would tell straight away that she wasn't telling the whole truth. Grace felt ashamed to say the least.

"Good that's cleared up then. We just drove straight home, nothing happened ok." Lisbon nodded her head towards Grace, got out the car and started walking towards the stairwell. Grace leant back in her seat and exhaled deeply. What a day this was beginning to be.

* * *

><p>"Ah here they are." Jane nearly skipped up to Lisbon and Grace as they entered the bullpen.<p>

"Aww were you worried about us?" Lisbon cooed to Jane, treating him like a child. Jane remained silent and wandered off like her didn't here her.

"Hey boss what do you want us to do about the case?" Rigsby was swinging on his chair looking very bored.

"Oh the case." Lisbon put her hand to her forehead to try and think. "Umm...Do you have anyone you can talk to, witnesses, family?"

"Boss, we still don't even know who the girl is. The lab is being really stubborn."

"Oh, I'll follow that up. Meanwhile...Ugh...go take a drive, get out of the office. On a day like this you shouldn't be stuck in the office."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I'll call you if we get anything, but right now we have nothing. If what Jane says is right then it looks like the girl may have been abducted along the road adjacent to the crime scene. Try go along there and see what you find." Lisbon waved Rigsby away, "Take Grace and Cho with you."

"Sure thing boss." The three of them left smiling wildly as they escaped the hot bullpen for a cool drive. Lisbon headed straight for her air conditioned office. Once in she closed all the blinds and turned off all the lights. She removed her jacket which she had put back on while riding in the elevator. She lumped down on the cream couch Jane had got her and snuggled down. Her ribs were sore after the blow from the strangers. Her arm was certainly no better off than before. Lisbon wandered why her injured hurt so much. Sure they should be painful but even this pain was getting unbearable. Lisbon had been so busy deep in thought she didn't notice Jane open the door and carry in a silver tray.

"Lisbon, wakey wakey." Jane laughed kneeling next to the sofa and placing the tray on the floor.

"Jane..." Lisbon moaned, "Go away." He didn't. Lisbon felt a pressure on her right arm and a twinge of pain. She drew her arm away but strong hands held it there. "Jane! That hurts," Lisbon yelled.

"Big baby." Jane muttered. Tugging at the edge of the bandage. He pulled and then started unwinding the wrappings carefully.

"Owowowow, that hurts." Lisbon grimaced. She glanced down at her arm and wished she hadn't. Her arm, red raw, was peeling off with the bandages and all the wounds started bleeding. "Jane!"

"Lisbon I'm sorry but you need to get this cleaned up and you refuse to go to the doctor's, I'm afraid I'm the next best thing." Jane flashed his smile at Lisbon and she instantly relaxed.

"Thank-Ahhh..." Lisbon winced, Jane had fully removed the bandages. Now he turned to the tray he had carried in. It held a bowl of warm water and several cloths and some new bandages.

"Be brave Teresa," Jane dabbed a wet cloth on the blisters, Lisbon hissed in pain. she clenched her hand.

"Jane! It hurts, stop it please!" Once again Lisbon was reduced to tears nearly as Jane skillfully cleaned up her arm. Jane was now starting to wrap a new bandage round her arm.

"Normally you should let them breath but I think you would benefit from having them wrapped up." Jane tied the end of the bandages in the neat bow and then took all the bloodied cloths and put them in the warm water. "I'll just go and clean this up." Jane told Lisbon before leaving the room with his tray. Lisbon breathed out and noted how much better her arm felt, even though she had gone through a lot of pain just minutes ago. Before she could think anymore Jane was back, with his tray. "I brought you a cup of coffee and some biscuits." Jane lowered the tray so Lisbon could look at its contents. Lisbon sat up slowly and took her cup. Jane put the tray on the table, took his mug and sat down next to her. Neither spoke for awhile, just happy sitting, drinking and eating. When Lisbon had finished her tea Jane took the cup and left the room again. This time he didn't return. Lisbon settled down on her couch again and was soon fast asleep.

Lisbon woke up to the sound of her door being pushed to. She moved her head and slowly opened her eyes. She saw her clock on the wall which read 7:10. Jesus! She had been asleep for 4 hours. She turned to the door to see Jane grinning at her like an idiot. "Jane! Damn it knock please." Lisbon whined, then she spotted what was hanging over Jane's arm. "I don't think it's your size or colour Jane."

"Ah, no it's not, but it is yours." Jane held it out for Lisbon to take it. "Oh and I have shoes here, also your size." Lisbon stood up and inspected the dress.

"Jane, I'm not taking this, plus why?" Lisbon stepped away from Jane so she didn't have to accept the dress which, she had a funny feeling she would end up doing just that anyway.

"Yes you are taking it because I do believe I still owe you dinner, and the place we going you might want to wear a dress rather than jeans." Jane took the dress and shoes and laid it over the couch.

"You're taking me to dinner? Tonight?" Lisbon asked dubiously incase there was a catch.

"Ugh..Yes. Now get changed I'll come back in 30 minutes to take you there. See you." And he was gone. Lisbon wanted to be annoyed at him, but at the same time she couldn't help but smile. He had stuck to his word and had plan everything. All Lisbon had to do was get changed and enjoy the night. Lisbon walked over to the couch and picked up he dress. It was a floor length, dark green dress. It was strapless, and the top half was tight fitting until it came to the waist where it flared out and flowed like water. The shoes were heels, and strappy. They had a silver snake curved round the straps on top of the foot. Lisbon had to restrain herself from running to the changing rooms. She was filled with joy which she knew she shouldn't feel. Slipping on the dress and shoes Lisbon stepped out of her cubical and stuffed her uniform in her locker. As she put her clothes away she took out her make-up bag which she kept incase of emergencies. Rushing over to the sink Lisbon started applying a little bit of make-up, not too much, but enough to compliment her dress. Then she moved on to her hair. It was down in ringlets at the moment. Lisbon shuffled each curl but she didn't really need to, each curl was already in its place. Lisbon packed away her stuff after selecting some earrings out of her little selection she had. The were just basic silver diamond dangly earrings. Lisbon knew where she could find a full-length mirror in the building and she restrained herself from running to it. Along the way making sure to avoid anyone, it might look peculiar if they saw her all dressed up. Lisbon located the mirror in a storeroom near Jane's attic. Lisbon held her breath as she stepped in front of the mirror. Jane couldn't have picked a better dress. It curved in all the right places and the diamante detailing brought out her eyes so well. Lisbon was drinking in her sight, amazed that a dress could change the way she looked so drastically. The only thing that annoyed her was the bright white bandage covering her right arm. Lisbon brushed it off, and headed for her office. Once or twice she quickly dashed round a corner to avoid anyone seeing her. Finally she made it to the safety of her office, blinds still closed. Lisbon closed the door and before she could turn around arms encircled her waist. She took a shallow breath before coming to her senses.

"You look stunning Lisbon." Jane's voice came from Lisbon's right ear.

"Jane!" Lisbon twirled around and smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Ow" Jane rubbed his arm in mock hurt. "I'm sorry." He held up his hands in surrender. "May I lead this beautiful lady to the carriage that awaits her?" Jane held out his arm for Lisbon to take.

"You may," Lisbon smiled, taking his arm. They walked to the elevator and stepped in. Nobody was around luckily. Soon the couple were sitting in Jane's Citroen for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm This food is delicious." Lisbon took her last mouthful of her Lamb roast dinner. She closed her eyes so she could savor the last little bit.<p>

"It sure is," Jane had finished his dinner a while ago but had been content with sitting and watching Lisbon eating her meal. "Would you like to order desert?" Jane suggested as the waiter cleared away their empty plates.

"Jane, I will accept the dinner but it is too expensive to order desert as well." Lisbon took a sip of her wine.

"Don't be silly, it's my treat." Jane called to the waiter to take their orders.

"Patrick." he lowered his arm instantly at the use of his first name, two could play at that game.

"Teresa," He said it so smoothly it rolled over her in waves. Lisbon closed her eyes momentarily and let a buzz of energy fill her body. Jane took this silence from Lisbon to raise his hand to summon the waiter.

"Can we have one strawberry scrumptious delight please, with two spoons." Jane smiled up at the waiter as he took down the order and then went to another table.

"Hmm are we sharing now?" Lisbon chuckled.

"You were the one who complained about the price, I thought you would prefer sharing."

"Sure," Lisbon smiled and their eyes met. Jane looked away and broke the connection.

"I just have to use the restroom, I'll be back in in a jiffy." Jane almost sprang up as he headed to the toilets. Lisbon frowned, it was only a friendly connection, wasn't it. Sure it must be hard with his wife and all, She couldn't even begin to imagine what loosing a loved one would feel like. But Jane needed to move on and make a life for himself. There was plenty of women out there who would be a great match for him.

Jane made it to the restroom. He looked in the large mirror that spread along the length of the wall. Jane looked into it and saw a man ready to move on, start a life. Enjoy himself. But inside Jane wanted to dig his heels in and refuse to budge. He wanted to curl up into a ball and never move. That would have been fine with him but the only thing is that every time he looked at Lisbon, the way she walked, talked, smiled, cried, or when she looked happy, embarrassed or even angry he wanted to kiss her, make her happy, maybe even start a life with her. He was having an inner battle. Sometimes he couldn't control himself and he let his instinct take over. But when he was away from Lisbon guilt, sadness, and anger built up and he bottled it down. Jane shook his head and then left the room, heading back towards their table. Even from across the room Lisbon shone out like a beacon. Her beauty stood out far more than any other woman in this room.

Jane sat back down opposite Lisbon and at the same time the waiter brought over their Ice cream. It was in a tall glass that was twisted into a cone shape. two spoons poked out the top. Lisbon took one and Jane took the other. They both had a mouthful simultaneously and sighed. It was delicious. A burst of passionate flavor filled their mouths, as they swallowed the lingering sweet taste of strawberry.

"Mmmmm" Lisbon hummed.

"Tasty," Jane agreed. "Lisbon, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Jane its fine, I understand." Lisbon had another mouthful of ice cream.

"It's not fine, And can I say you look beautiful tonight Teresa." Jane captured Lisbon's eyes with his and this time neither of them broke away. Jane smiled at the blush creeping up of her cheeks. She took another bite of ice cream just for something to do.

"Well you look rather handsome yourself Jane." They both continued to eat the ice cream.

"How is your arm?" Jane nodded to Lisbon's arm which she had been trying to hide under the table at any chance she got. Looking at it reminded her of the pain from earlier.

"Its much better, in fact it hasn't hurt since..."Lisbon paused to think.

"Since?"

"You...You..." Lisbon tried to get her words out.

"I?" Jane played along but he was trying to suppress laughter which gave him away.

"Jane!" Lisbon scolded.

"Ok I apologize for drugging your tea so you could get some needed rest and a break from the pain. I plead guilty." Jane held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Well, when you put it like that...You could have told me."

"The brain Teresa is a very powerful thing..." Jane smiled at Lisbon and she stopped her protesting. They both had one last bite of ice cream and then it was finished. Jane called for the bill and once it was paid with a generous tip for the waiter, both of them left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"I've have a really great time tonight Patrick," Lisbon took Jane's hand as he helped her out of the passenger seat of the car.<p>

"Me too Teresa." She took hold of his arm as he led her up her path. As they reached her porch Jane pulled his arm so Lisbon swung round to face him. "That dress is stunning on you," Jane put his hand behind Lisbon's neck. He traced her jawbone with his thumb.

"You brought it, when do you...Want it back?" Lisbon shuddered at his touch.

"It's yours to keep Lisbon, it suits you."

"I...I can't Jane.." Lisbon stammered not really knowing what she was saying, all she knew was the close proximity between her and Jane at that moment.

"Oh shush you," And with that Jane captured Lisbon's lips in his. He then let his hands fall to her waist. Lisbon raised her arms to Jane's neck, pulling herself up to his level slightly. Lisbon pulled away from the kiss, letting her arms drop to her sides. She took a step back away from Jane. Meanwhile Jane stood motionless staring at Lisbon's back, appreciating her figure. Lisbon turned and unlocked her door, attempting to hide the blush that had creeped up her face that was burning, bright crimson. "Lisbon..." Jane attempted to explain himself but Lisbon cut him off.

"Would you like to come inside for a coffee?" Lisbon decided on the spur of the moment not thinking any further ahead, she had now opened her door and stepped inside. She held it open and Jane stepped over the threshold.

"I would love to." Jane closed the door, and before Lisbon could head for the kettle Jane kissed her again, and she responded.

"Jane?" Lisbon said under the kiss. Jane pulled back to let Lisbon talk. "I...Is this right? My heart is saying yes, but my head screams loads of reasons for us...to not do this...Cheesy I know but Jane..." Jane silenced her by kissing her once again.

"I'll take the couch," Jane said enthusiastically, breaking the kiss to make hot drinks.

"What will everyone say? At work Jane it's against the rules..."

"No it isn't and I don't care." Jane flashed his famous smile and Lisbon agreed with him, who cared? Who mattered? Lisbon smiled and went to help Jane with the drinks. They both reached out for the sugar pot at the same time, Jane's hand knocked Lisbon's. They both pulled their hands back, Lisbon started laughing. Jane looked at her, she looked radiant when smiling, Jane beamed down at her. They finished making the coffees and teas. Lisbon went over and sat on her couch, Jane followed.

"This is nice," Jane expressed, they had sat in comfortable silence while they sipped their drinks.

"mmmm" Lisbon agreed. She leant forward and placed her empty mug on her coffee table. She then put her elbow on the back of the sofa and leant her head on her hand. She was now facing Jane. Jane did the same. Lisbon gazed into Jane's face, seeing the pain from his past still embedded on his face. But she also saw the happiness that had also settled down. Lisbon lifted her right hand and stroked his cheek. She smiled when Jane closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. He picked up Lisbon's cinnamon scent, He involuntary let out a sigh of contentness. Lisbon took advantage of his lack of vision and decided to surprise him, she leant forward and connected their lips together. Jane wasn't expecting it but he didn't complain, he responded by sliding up the couch so they were closer together. He placed his hand on her lower back and rubbed circles with his thumb. Lisbon hummed contently, then she felt a wash of tiredness come over her. It had been a long day full of events that Lisbon would rather forget about and other events that she hoped she never forgot. Jane broke the kiss sensing Lisbon's tiredness.

"We have a busy day tomorrow, we should get some sleep." Jane suggested, standing up and offering a helping hand to Lisbon. She took it and pulled herself up.

"I'll go get you some pillows and a quilt" Lisbon pecked Jane on the lips before heading upstairs. Jane tilted is head as he observed she padded up the stairs. Jane felt suddenly boyish and followed her path as he headed up the stairs silently. He peeked round the door to her room and glance Lisbon reaching up to the top of her cupboard to retrieve the quilt. As she did so her vest top pulled up showing her flat stomach and abs. Jane's lips turned dry and even when he tiptoed back downstairs licking his lips they didn't retrain any moisture. Jane smiled his boyish grin as he felt his boyish senses that he hadn't felt for a long long time.

"What are you so happy about?" Lisbon had also returned back downstairs this time with bedding in her arms.

"I have a lot to be happy about right now." Jane admitted truthfully.

"Same," Lisbon lowered her head in embarrassment, "Night Jane." She put the things on the couch, kissed Jane on the lips quickly and then headed back up the stairs. She turned the main light off as she went.

Jane made his bed, kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket and waist coat then he got into bed and surprisingly got to sleep within minutes.

Meanwhile Lisbon fell asleep with a very happy mind and heart, though she couldn't help but have a niggling sensation in the back of her brain. Jane was going to be a handful, that she knew already. But then she could be a handful as well, even if i was just to get back at Jane if he played her up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, How was it?<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed it, i would appreciate if you gave me some feedback please, _**

**_that would be a huge help to me!_**

**_Your-Bespoke-Psychopath._**


	3. Cerise Condolences

**_Hey, I'm back again with another chapter. Yey!_**

**_This one is shorter and doesn't have much action in it, sorry._**

**_Please enjoy and thanks for taking your time to read this Fiction!_**

* * *

><p>Lisbon stirred. At first she thought it was because her alarm went off like normal but not today. Today the heavenly scent of bacon, eggs and coffee was what called to her today. Lisbon got out of bed and wondered what was going on, who was cooking? And then it came to her. How could she forget the night before? Dinner, the dress, Jane and the...The kiss. Lisbon gulped, had it really happened? She stood fully up, dressed in her vest top and PJ bottoms which she had changed into the previous night. With great anticipation Lisbon nearly ran own the stairs to get to the kitchen. Sure enough when she got there Jane was standing in his jeans and shirt preparing breakfast. Lisbon snuck up on him as he still hadn't seen her there yet. She stepped behind him and wrapped her arms round his waist, he flinched but then relaxed straight away.<p>

"Hey," Lisbon greeted.

"Hey sunshine." Lisbon let go of his waist and stepped to the side so she could see his face.

"Did you sleep ok?" Lisbon asked while inspecting the yummy breakfast.

"Yes,"

"Liar,"

"You can't tell if I'm lying."

"Maybe not but I saw several of my books on the coffee stand." Lisbon gestured to three books on the other side of the room.

"Hmm very good Teresa," Jane complimented.

"I'm not stupid y'know." Lisbon turned round and hoisted herself up on the counter.

"Oh I know that," Jane leant forward and kissed Lisbon.

"I could get used to this I think." Lisbon admitted when they broke the kiss.

"Well breakfast is up," Jane served the bacon and eggs onto two plates and set them at the table. He then put a coffee in front of Lisbon's plate and a tea in front of his. Lisbon slid of the counter and sat in front of her plate. She suddenly felt very full and really didn't want to eat any of this appeasing breakfast. But she couldn't not eat it, not after all the work Jane has put into it. So with a heavy conscience Lisbon started to tuck into the breakfast. It was delicious, never had she tasted Bacon so crispy and full of flavor or eggs so sunny that it should be very sunny side up.

"This is lovely Patrick, thank you." Lisbon set her knife and fork down 5 minutes later after forcing herself to eat every last bit on the plate.

"I'm glad you liked it." Jane stood and cleared away the plates and mugs.

"I'm going to go get ready, I won't be long. You can amuse yourself for 20 minutes." Lisbon headed upstairs leaving Jane cleaning the kitchen he had made a mess of.

Lisbon picked up her new washed uniform and took it into the bathroom. She selected a clean towel and laid it next to her clothes. She was looking forward to having a shower and washing her body clean of everything that happened yesterday and start a fresh today. After all, Jane was right yesterday. Today was going to be a very busy day. Lisbon got undressed and threw her dirty clothes in the linen bin which was getting very full. Soon she would have to knuckle down and do some housework someday. Once in the shower Lisbon turned the hot water onto full. She wanted to feel her body react to it, Imagine the hot water actually washing away all her sorrows and pain, which she hadn't realized until then that she had. She had completely forgotten about her arm, god knows how she managed to do that but right now it was stinging. She would have to get Jane to redress her arm now that it was soaked through. After rubbing shower gel over her body, rinsing off the suds and doing the same to her hair Lisbon shut off the water.

Lisbon stepped out the shower and wrapped her self up in the towel. She had to sit down on a stool for a second to catch her breath back. Stepping out of the shower had for some reason made her breathless. Lisbon waited for her heart to calm down before drying herself off and getting dressed.

Meanwhile Jane had finished clearing up the kitchen and was bored. He had explored Lisbon's apartment last night when he couldn't sleep, so that wouldn't any fun now. He redressed himself so he looked more presentable. Jane sat down on the couch and stared into space. He let last night re-play in his head, smiling at the memories of the night that has changed his life. It's the first time he has fully moved on from all that time ago. Then he turned his thoughts to the case and was running through everything that might help him with it. He was so busy thinking that he didn't hear Lisbon come down the stairs. He did, however jump when she put her hand on his back and then sat down next to him.

"What were you thinking about?" Lisbon took Jane's hand.

"The case," He said simply, still staring into space.

"Ahh, want to fill me in on what you think?" Lisbon asked.

"Nah, no fun that way."

"Meanie" Lisbon pouted. Jane turned to look at her.

"I suppose you don't want me to kiss you if you're in a sulk then?" Jane teased, leaning down to kiss Lisbon before she could even reply. Lisbon's arms wrapped round his neck pulling him closer to her. Jane's hands went down to her waist, he pulled her so she slid down the couch while he moved out the way. He was now positioned over Lisbon while she was laying on her back. Lisbon put her hand on his back and pulled, so their bodies lay touching. Lisbon was about to deepen the kiss when a beeping started from her belt. Jane lifted himself off her so she could unclip her phone and answer it. Propping her self up on her elbows Lisbon greeted the caller half heartedly.

"Hello. What do you want." Jane had to stifle a laugh at how annoyed Lisbon sounded. Lisbon gave him a glare and held a finger to her mouth to silence him. Jane heard Van Pelt's voice which sounded taken a back at Lisbon's rude greeting. "Oh right, We'll be there as soon as possible." Lisbon realized her mistake straight away, her eyes widened. "Did I say we? No it's just me, Have you called Jane?" Grace didn't miss a trick. Jane couldn't help but laugh, Lisbon whacked him. "That's the TV Grace, you watch to many romances. You need to get out more. See you soon. Bye." Lisbon hung up the phone. "You are in trouble!" She sounded angry but after looking at Jane they both burst out laughing.

"I think we better be extra careful around Grace." Jane added when they could stop laughing. Some how both of them had silently agreed to keep their relationship quiet as they both knew that even though it wasn't against the rules as Jane wasn't actually and agent, they knew that it would cause trouble still.

"Agreed." Jane tried to resume where they left off but Lisbon held up her hand.

"No, we need to get to work..."

"No we don't"

"Yes we do, and Grace is going to call you soon so she will just interrupt us again."

"I can turn off my phone."

"No! Jane we need to go to work."

"Ok...But can I re-do your bandage first, its made my shirt damp." Jane got off the couch and fetched a bandage. When he returned Lisbon had sat up and sorted herself out. The only thing that gave their previous actions away was the blush still on Lisbon's face and she seemed to be catching her breath still. "Am I that good that I take your breath away?" Jane joked as he worked on her arm.

"Haha," Lisbon mocked, still breathless.

"Lisbon," Jane's tone was serious.

"I'm fine..." Lisbon laughed nervously.

"Just count to ten, breathing in for 5 and out for 5." Lisbon followed his instructions and soon had her breathing under control.

"Thanks," Jane had finished with the bandage, it hadn't hurt like it had yesterday.

"Shall we go to work?" Jane stood up and offered his hands to Lisbon just as his phone started ringing. Jane let it ring for 5 times before he answered it. "Hello Grace."

"How did I know it was you? Well I'm psychic that's how." Jane smiled at Lisbon who rolled her eyes. She got up and pulled on her jacket. "Ok see you there. Bye" Jane pulled a face as he put the phone down.

"Ooops, I think I covered that mistake ok." Jane said.

"Just, We have to be more careful," Lisbon told Jane. Jane smiled, nodded his head in agreement and then leaped forward and wrapped his arms round Lisbon and kissed her again. They swayed on the spot of a few seconds before pulling apart. Lisbon rested her head on Jane's chest. They were happy at how comfortable they were being like this with each other. Lisbon inhaled slowly and then pulled away from Jane before he could persuade her to stay at home all day. "Work, Now," Lisbon pointed to the door and Jane hung his head and trudged over to the door. Lisbon opened it and Jane stepped out. Lisbon followed locking the door behind her. they walked down the path together. Lisbon reached her car first and Jane automatically headed for the passenger seat.

"Jane, your own car." It was Jane's turn to pout. "Grace already suspects something, and don't arrive at the same time as me ok. Go visit a library or something." Lisbon got in her car and was soon on her way to the office. Jane got in his car and followed her. He decided to follow Lisbon's advice and visit the library, If he got to stay at Lisbon's again tonight her books weren't going to last him the night.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, why the early call?" Lisbon walked into the Bullpen where her colleagues were waiting.<p>

"We found the identity of the girl, no thanks to any help with getting the labs to hurry up." Rigsby stated tactlessly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Rigsby, I was really busy. But we have her name?" Lisbon apologized, she tried not to say she fell asleep in her office rather than ring the labs.

"Yes," Grace perked up trying to brush over Rigsby's arrogant behavior. "Her name is Nora Weaver. She is 24 years old."

"At the typical age to go drinking and go off with strangers, what else do we know about her? Boyfriends? Family?" Lisbon ran through the possibilities.

"We've located her Mum, Susan Weaver."

"Right we better go talk to her then." Lisbon turned to leave but noticed no-one else had moved. "Come on guys."

"Aren't we waiting for Jane?"

"No his gone to the library...He text me saying you called him early and asked for the morning off. I've had enough of him so I thought we could manage without him " Lisbon cursed herself silently for slipping up and making a mistake that might give the game away. So she had an idea. She glanced at Grace and gave her a concerned look. Grace looked thoughtful for a moment before understanding Lisbon's though patterns. She seemed to buy the story that if they spent too much time with Jane he would figure out they were hiding something from him.

"Sounds fair," Grace improvised, the boys had completely missed this communication between the women.

"Let's go then," Lisbon motioned to the elevator, this time all three of them got up and walked away. Lisbon took a moment to compose herself before following them.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'm going to talk to the mother, Grace, Rigsby you patrol the perimeter looking for anything that might help us. Cho stay in the car and look through the files we just got sent." Her team nodded before setting off to do their walked up to the front door and knocked several times. She took a few moments to look at the garden and front of the house. It was a modest house, white mainly with Ivy growing up the side of it. It could have looked a shabby house, with it's crooked windows and uneven path but whoever lived here had made that a characteristic that complemented these quirks.<p>

"Hello? What can I do for you?" The door had opened to reveal a woman standing there, shielded by the door.

"Hello I'm Agent Lisbon, form the CBI."

"Oh, Hello Agent, I'm Susan Weaver." Susan moved from behind the door and into sight. She was tall, even with just flip flops on. Her hair was slightly curled and came down to her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry for your loss ma'am" Lisbon said her condolences.

"Thank you, Please come in." Susan stepped back and opened the door wider to allow Lisbon to pass.

"I know it will be difficult but I need you to answer some questions about Nora." Lisbon was sitting on couch opposite Susan. She appeared to be emotionless almost, with an air of sadness around her.

"Yes I suppose you do," Susan sighed.

"Right...How had Nora been recently?"

"Fine, normal." She spoke with the sense she was holding something back.

"Is that it?" Lisbon shifted slightly in her chair.

"Ummm, how do I explain this?" Susan looked up at the ceiling as if asking for help. "She..." Susan paused, not before Lisbon had heard a croak as her voice threatened to crack.

"I know this is hard for you..." Lisbon comforted.

"She was my little girl, Agent, my little girl." Lisbon looked at her shoes, she had seen a glisten of a tear and felt it would make Susan feel better if she pretended not to see it. With nothing else to do Lisbon toyed with the bow on her bandage. She really did like the bows Jane tied. After a minute Lisbon felt it safe to look up, Susan had wiped her eyes. "Just flatly Nora had been on the quiet side, so I asked her about it. She told me some story about a boy she had a crush on but her 'friend' had told her to back off him." Susan sighed.

"Is that what she was upset about?"

"No, she thought I was born yesterday, and sometimes I wish I had been. Nora was hiding something from me."

"Do you have any idea what that was?" Lisbon thought she would try that question though she pretty much knew the answer.

"No, I'm sorry Agent." She leant back in her seat and breathed deeply.

"Did Nora have a boyfriend? Any close friends we can talk to?" Lisbon got out her notebook, ready to write down any notes.

"No boyfriend, but you can find her best friend Ellen down at the bar, end of the street turn right, she works there during the daytimes. Can I get you a tea of coffee?" Susan got up.

"Tea please." Lisbon asked. The mention of tea made her mind flicker to the very man she was missing even now. Though she wouldn't tell him that.

Susan made her way into the kitchen and Lisbon followed.

"What was Nora like?" Lisbon was curious.

"She was..." Susan paused thoughtfully while putting the kettle on. "Clever, talented, ambitious, determined once she had her mind set on something, she always wore her heart on her sleeve." Susan described Nora with admiration and respect rather than upset and wistful.

"Sounds like she was a good girl."

"Well they all have their rough spots but Nora knew hers and accepted it. She didn't fight against it. One time she got into the wrong crowd and started smoking. She knew it was wrong but instead of trying to stop it she carried on and within one week had stopped smoking and got out of the crowd. She didn't need me giving her advice or being on her case about her studies. Nora was her own and that was her." Susan started making the tea, talking almost to herself rather than Lisbon.

"What crowd was this?" Lisbon was mentally storing that information if a link was needed at a later date.

"Oh well they aren't around any longer. A few days after Nora got out of their crowd they were busted for drug dealing."

"Was Nora involved in drugs?"

"Oh God no, She told me about the drugs and they had given her some. But she gave them to me and I took them into work and disposed of them, then I gave her crushed up harmless tablets to act like the drugs. She knew she couldn't refuse to take the drugs especially in front of the crowd for obvious reasons." Susan handed Lisbon her tea and they sat up at the table.

"Why did she get involved with the crowd? Doesn't seem like her scene."

"Oh she wanted to help her friend out who had got misguided into the group."

"And did she?"

"No. Her friend took the very same drug as what was given to Nora and had a reaction to it. She passed away." Lisbon took a sip of her tea mulling over this information. "That's what lead the police to the group of kids."

"Interesting, how long ago was this?"

"Oh, about 2 years now. Nora was devastated but what more could she do?" Susan looked down at her tea but didn't drink it.

"You said you took the drugs to work, what do you do?" Lisbon tried to distract Susan from thoughts of her daughter.

"I'm a biologist, specifically water loving plants. I work all over the place but the lab is 5 miles from here. I'm on temporary leave at the moment."

"Why is that?"

"I've been offered a place to visit a unique island with new plant life to study and they have given me a few weeks to think about it. Of course with all this going on..." Susan trailed off.

"We might have this investigation over and done with by then." Lisbon hinted.

"Oh, its not that. I wasn't going to go anyway but Nora wanted me to go and said that I shouldn't bother about anyone else and do something for myself for once. But it doesn't seem right to leave her, not..." Susan was close to tears.

"It's ok, listen thank you for the tea and your time. I'll go now we will call if we need anything else. Here is our number if you need to contact us." Lisbon slid a card across the table and exited the room. Just before she did Susan spoke.

"Thank you Lisbon."

* * *

><p>"Why did we have to do patrols?" Rigsby moaned after he had stumbled over for the second time.<p>

"It's important that we do what Lisbon asks Wayne." Grace smiled as Rigsby stumbled yet again.

"Yeah whatever."

"Hey look on the bright side," Grace perked up.

"I'm with you." Rigsby finished her sentence.

"I was going to say at least its sunny..." Grace trailed off, feeling the blush creep up her cheeks.

"Nope, It defiantly because I'm with you, now come here." Rigsby lurched forward and before Grace could get out of the way he had her by the waist and was holding her to him.

"Wayne! What if someone sees?" Grace hissed looking round for any sign of another person.

"They won't. But to be safe lets go in here." He carried Grace into the edge of the woods that started at the perimeter of the garden. Once they were hidden from sight Rigsby leaned Grace against a tree and stood in front of her. Seconds later they were embracing, lips meeting and their bodies were melting together. Rigsby ran his hands up and down Grace's body while she just twisted her hands through his hair. Rigsby's hands trailed down to settle on Grace's bum, he pulled and Grace jumped a little then wrapped her legs round his waist. Meanwhile they were having a dominating battle with their tongues. Grace gave a slight moan under their passionate kiss, Rigsby still holding her up. He was also pushing her against the tree so she could feel every part of his body.

"Wayne! We can't do it here. Stop right now." Grace scolded, Rigsby lowered her to the floor looking like a sad little puppy. "Don't look at me like that. You should know better." Grace sorted her self out, which mainly consisted of pulling her skirt down as Rigsby had started to pull it up.

"Aww, but you're so irresistible Grace it's unfair." Rigsby wanted to stamp his foot but her thought that would look to babyish.

"Life's not fair. I promise tonight when you come over after work but no sooner, Ok."

"Ok..." Rigsby agree half heartedly.

"Good, now lets get back on patrol." Just then Grace's phone bleeped. She answered it. "Hey boss. Yeah we can't see anything around the perimeter. Ok see you soon." Grace hung up. "We're going now, come on." Grace nearly held out her hand for Rigsby to take but then thought better of it.

"Where to now?" Cho asked. He was at the wheel, with Rigsby next to him and the two girls in the back.

"You three are going to stop at this bar and interview Nora's best friend, her name is Ellen. I'm going to get Jane to pick me up and we are going to check out Susan's work place." Lisbon was staring out of the window, her head resting on her seat belt. She felt very queasy all of a sudden and her head was pounding. She couldn't make out any straight lines.

"Sure." Grace piped up. She didn't see how ill Lisbon looked and Rigsby was too bust stuffing his face with food to notice either. Lisbon managed to extract her phone from her belt and dial Jane's number. She tried to feel annoyed when she knew Jane's number off by heart but at their current situation it might come in handy to be able to call him quickly for a chat. Lisbon smiled when she heard Jane's voice from the other end of the phone. After telling him, with much effort on her part, where she was so he could come and pick her up, Lisbon felt really sick. She murmured a quick goodbye to Jane and hung up the phone. Luckily they had just reached the Bar and the car came to a halt. The other passengers got out after saying goodbye to Lisbon.

The last thing Lisbon remembered was being very hot before closing her eyes and succumbing to her tiredness. Her head banged against the window and her whole body hunched over.

* * *

><p>"Hello sleepy head!" Jane's voice called to her rather cheerfully. Lisbon tried to sit up but couldn't find the strength.<p>

"Ughh," Was all she could say and it was exactly how she felt. Her whole body seemed to be on fire and her chest was so painful with each intake of breath it felt like they would pop. Lisbon could tell they were in a car and it was moving. She guessed Jane was driving and due to the cool surface her head was resting on they were in his Citroen with its baby blue metal coating quite a bit of the interior.

"I gave to some pain killers, they should start working in a minute." Jane patter Lisbon's back to comfort her. As to his word Lisbon was already feeling a bit better. She felt lighter, her head had stopped spinning and pounding, her chest was rattling a little less than before and her body temperature seemed to be fading away. Soon Lisbon felt safe to sit up straight. "Ah there you are." Jane almost clapped his hands with joy but felt he should behave when Lisbon was in this state.

"Wha- How did you get me in your car? I feel asleep in the other car." Lisbon asked, her brain now trying to make sense of things.

"I'm stronger than I look." Lisbon unsuccessfully managed a snigger. "No, with a brain like mine anything is possible. Plus you're as light as a feather. Oh and don't worry the team didn't see you. They don't know." Jane winked which got him a quizzical look.

"What don't the don't know?" Lisbon said this sentence carefully wondering if it was correct.

"You know that answer to the Lisbon." Jane said a little more serious.

"No I don't." Lisbon was trying to play innocent, she didn't think it would work but it was worth a try.

"Lisbon, I am not a fool. You are ill, for some reason which I am yet to discover. And ah-" Jane held up his hand to stop Lisbon protesting. "I found you passed out in the car, Boiling hot, you don't look well, you're not yourself and you have chest pains. I will find out what's wrong with you Lisbon. With or without your help." Jane said it so seriously Lisbon nearly laughed.

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm just feeling under the weather. Where are we going?" Lisbon was itching to change the subject, she felt very uncomfortable talking about this subject for reasons she didn't know herself.

"Back to the HQ where I can look after you and keep an eye on you." Jane lifted his hand off the wheel and took Lisbon's. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Lisbon shivered. How could she say no to that idea? She had a feeling Jane used that to make her to shocked to protest to his plans. Before she could voice her opinion though, Jane had pulled down a quiet lane and parked in the shade. He twisted in his chair and still holding on to her hand, he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Jane admitted looking a bit sheepish. Lisbon answered only by pressing her lips back to his. If a snog couldn't cheer her up she didn't know what would.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What did you think of it? Shorter than the other chapter. And I'm sorry if its a bit boring but i have to do all the investigation work for the case!<em>**

**_Hope you enjoyed it as I have enjoyed writing it.!_**

**_Your-Bespoke-Psychopath._**


	4. Scarlet Second date

_**Hey, Here is another update.**_

_**This has some fluff in it! Yay!**_

_**I have decided to skip one of the instigation scenes, you can fill in the details :)**_

_**Oh I have to apologize, I have made a mistake about Nora's age. She is 17 not 22. I am replacing the previous chapter but just so you know. Thanks!**_

_**Happy reading.**_

* * *

><p>"Thanks Jane but really I feel fine now." Lisbon accepted the tumbler of cold water with extra ice. She was sat on her couch in the office, her blinds closed and the air cooler on. Jane took a seat next to her, putting two fingers gently on her wrist.<p>

"At least you've cooled down now." Jane let Lisbon's wrist fall to the couch.

"It was just the heat of the car, that's all. Nothing more." Lisbon lied, Jane didn't press any further, not just yet. "We should get going, we have a job to do." Lisbon made to get up but Jane placed his hand on her thigh and pulled her back down. "Jane!" Lisbon moaned warningly.

"Lisbon!" Jane mocked her tone. Lisbon couldn't help but smile. She placed a hand on top of Jane's as she leant closer to him. Their lips brushed when a knocking at the glass door interrupted them. Lisbon sprang up and hurried to sit behind her desk as she called for the person to enter. Looking busy with work Lisbon kept her head down to hide the blush of embarrassment and panic that was creeping up her face. Jane had quickly scooted down the couch and stared up at the ceiling looking relaxed, which he was anyway.

"Lisbon, can I have a word?" Hightower had stepped in the office seeing the person she needed and then seeing the person she didn't want there right now. So she added "In private." Lisbon looked up, glancing to Jane and then to Hightower.

"What ever you have to say to Lisbon you can say to me." Jane sat up and leaned forward with interest.

"I didn't know you two were that close..."

'were not." Lisbon said abruptly. "Jane is just being a pain. Off you go." Lisbon pointed to the door and without a peep he left. "What did you want to talk about ma'am?" Lisbon directed to her boss.

"I wanted to ask you- " she cut off, distracted by Lisbon's bandaged arm, which was on full show as she had removed her jacket to cool down."what happened to your arm Agent?"

"Oh...ugh...nothing really... I spilt some coffee on it while...driving. silly me it won't happen again" Lisbon lied, badly. Hightower raised her eyebrows at the blatant attempt of Lisbon trying to lie.

"Right, now would you like to tell me the truth?"

"I did spill coffee on it." Lisbon was able to tell the truth here. Sensing Lisbon's distress on this subject Hightower let it drop and moved on to her original question.

"I wanted to ask you about Van Pelt and Rigsby. Are they seeing each other again?" Lisbon's fake smile fell, and she avoided eye contact with Hightower. "Lisbon..."

"Look I don't know, that's the truth. They have feelings for each other, even though you made them split up their feelings don't just vanish. Feelings aren't just in your head, you can't ignore them, you can avoid them but those two work together everyday you can't take that kind of love away." Lisbon stopped talking instantly the second she realized what she was saying. She slumped back in her chair, head hung not daring to look at the other woman. She hadn't meant to say those things, she didn't know she had felt that way before, until it dawned on Lisbon that she hadn't been talking about her team members but about her feelings towards Patrick.

"I didn't know you felt that way Lisbon," Hightower inspected Lisbon.

"I'm so...so sorry. I didn't mean...I'm...sorry." Lisbon apologized, still not looking up.

"No need, you better get back to work. Good day Lisbon." Lisbon heard the click of her door before leaning forward and hitting her head on the desk. She let out a groan of dispeare This day couldn't get any worse.

"Well that was interesting." Lisbon stated sarcastically, clipping her seatbelt.

"hmmm" Jane contemplated. They were in Lisbon's SUV outside Susan's place of work.

"Interesting about the trip though."

"Really, what did you get from it?" Lisbon twisted in her seat to get a good look at Jane.

"Well its a trip of a life time and Susan doesn't want to go, she either loved her daughter and didn't want to leave her or, she is just trying to give that impression." Jane stared into space. "I'm 87% sure its the first option."

"So you don't think Susan did it?" Lisbon faced the front again and started up the car.

"No I don't think she did. Can we stop at the super market?" Jane pointed to the shop that they were nearing.

"Ok...why?" Lisbon asked as she pulled in to the parking lot.

"Tell you what, you leave me here and you go do some of that boring paperwork and we meet at yours at 6." Jane had got out the car and wad holding the door open so he could still talk to Lisbon.

"Ok..." Lisbon agreed, not sounding to sure. "Wh-"

"Don't ask questions my dear and I won't tell you any lies." Jane cut her off, flashing his famous smile. Lisbon felt the sudden urge to kiss him but refrained from it. If they wanted to stay secret they were going to have to be very careful.

"Ok see you at 6." Jane waved goodbye.

"Bye." Lisbon replied, then when Jane had shut the door she drove to the head quarters.

* * *

><p>"Hey what have we got?" Lisbon walked into the bullpen, heading straight towards Grace's desk where the three of them huddled looking at the screen.<p>

"Ellen wasn't at work, her boss had given her the day off. So we went to her apartment but she wasn't there." Grace looked up at her boss.

"Do you think she's run away?" Lisbon asked.

"No we don't think so, her boss said she has a shift tomorrow and its normal for Ellen to disappear on her days off."

"Ok, so what you looking at now?" Lisbon walked round the desk to get a look at the screen.

"A waitress said she saw. Nora last night in the diner so they gave us security footage, nothing yet." Grace sighed getting up from her chair.

"Ok keep looking, we'll look for Ellen tomorrow. Meanwhile I don't want anyone staying late ok. Get home and rested, tomorrow is going to be a busy day. I want Nora's friends interviewed, see what we can get on this group of druggies she hung out with last year. I want her history and any plans that she may of had. At the age of 17 she must have had something planned for the future." Lisbon saw three heads nodding at her before she walked to her office. Jane was right, she needed to get some paperwork done. When it reached 5:30 Lisbon deposited her stack of finished paperwork in a file and packed up the rest ready for doing another day. She would have stayed till late to finish it all but Jane seemed to have other plans for her. Pulling on her jacket and grabbing her bag Lisbon switched off her office lights and left. On her way out she noticed that no one was in the bullpen. Early nights all round by the looks of it. Even grace wasn't dedicatedly working at her desk like normal. Lisbon's mind fluttered to Hightower's question earlier. She shook her head, she didn't want to get involved.

On the journey home Lisbon replayed the past couple of days in her head. They had been strange, like someone had put them in a blender, then took them out a dumped them on Lisbon. There had been lows, she had trouble remembering exactly what they were but the bandages on her arm reminded her of one of the lows. And then there were the highs. Jane. That was a high, no explanation needed. Lisbon was grinning as she parked her car outside of her apartment. She was in such a deep thought about Jane that she didn't notice the flicker of candles intraday of the dull lights at her windows. That's why when she stepped in the threshold she couldn't believe her eyes. Candles were placed in threes all around the room, red petals scatter the surfaces including her table which was set out romantically for two. Lisbon was too busy looking around she didn't notice Jane taking her things and kissing her on the cheek.

"Welcome home." Jane greeted.

"Oh Jane." Was all Lisbon could say.

"It's...wow" Lisbon tuned to face him.

"I thought you needed cheering up and so I thought a second date would do just that. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes."

"Oh Jane, thank you." Lisbon beamed at him. "I'll go get cleaned up quickly." Lisbon made her way to her room. Jane had made an effort so she would too. Pulling off her vest top Lisbon searched her draws for a nice top. She found a dark green one which was made from silk and was floaty. Putting on a little bit of make-up to frame her eyes Lisbon was ready for the evening.

Downstairs Jane was serving up the dinner. It was roast, with Yorkshire puddings, vegetables and roast potatoes. He had brought the chicken all ready cooked as he didn't have the time to cook it at late notice. Jane turned round at the sound of approaching footsteps. He was greeted with a wonderful sight. Lisbon had a flowing, green top on which made her look elegant while defining her feminine features. She had a little bit of make-up on which framed one of his mist favorite features, her emerald eyes.

"Lisbon you look stunning," Jane complimented, once he had broken out of his trance.

"Thank you" Lisbon said shyly, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Dinner smells lovely."

Jane had led Lisbon to her seat and pulled out her chair for her. Lisbon sat down while Jane brought over the dinners. He sat down opposite Lisbon and poured them both a small glass of wine.

"Hmmm cherry flavored." Lisbon said appreciatively. They tucked into their dinner, chatting about normal things, from the weather to books. Once they were both finished Lisbon moved to clear away the plates.

"No, you stay." Jane ordered, sweeping away the plates instead.

"That was delicious. When did you learn how to cook?" Lisbon asked curiously.

"An old lady taught me when I traveled with the circus. She was British so a lot of my recipes are British based. Jane had finished stacking the plates and was now leading Lisbon to the middle of the room. He switched on the cd player and a slow waltz started filling the room.

"May I have this dance?" Jane bowed as he took Lisbon's hand.

"I don't know how to dance," Lisbon felt embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'll show you." He placed his hand on her waist and took her other hand. He stepped to the right and Lisbon, looking down at their feet tried to follow.

"Look up at me." She did. Jane carried on taking steps, leading her round the room in time to the music. Lisbon began to get the hang of it and soon they were gliding across the room, even adding spins as they went along. After a few songs they slowed down and Jane brought Lisbon closer to him. They swayed on the spot.

"You're a quick learner." He complimented.

"You're a great teacher." Lisbon added. "You thought of everything."

She leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat, steady and strong. Jane placed his hands on her hips and kissed the top of her head. Lisbon tilted her head up so he could kids her on the lips. They were soon locked in a passionate embrace, stopping the swaying. Lisbon's hand strayed to the buttons on his shirt and started undoing them. Before to ling Jane's shirt was open. Sensing the mood Lisbon started guiding Jane up to her room, without breaking apart.

Once in her room Jane broke the kiss just long enough to slip Lisbon's top over her head. She pushed his shirt back off his shoulders where it joined her top on the floor. They made their way to the bed and collapsed in top of it. Lisbon fumbled with Jane's belt and pushed his trousers down where he then shrugged them off. He was tracing patterns with his fingertips across her flat stomach. They made their way down to the top of her trousers where they helped Lisbon discard them on the floor. Jane then slid Lisbon up the bed so they were fully in the bed. They continued exploring each other for awhile when Jane broke the kiss again.

"Lisbon, are you sure?". To show him how she felt Lisbon met Jane's lips again, this time slower and more softly. This somehow communicated that this was more than a one-night stand. Jane understood as he deepened the kiss.

"Jane." Lisbon mumbled, as Jane unclipped her bra.

"Lisbon, thank you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ta-da! Did you enjoy it? I hope so.<strong>_

_**Its nearly the end of series 4! I'm going to cry when it's over *sob***_

_**What will we do until season 5 starts?**_

_**Anyway please let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story so far!.**_

_**~ Your-Bespoke-Psychopath ~**_


	5. Pink Passion

_**Hey everyone, Next chapter.**_

_**Sorry for the wait, But I have now planned the rest of the story :)**_

_**So updates should be quicker than they have been :)**_

_**Thank you to, J Judit J, LAurore, macisgate and Fallen Maiden of the Boundary. Thanks for reviewing and I hope to return the favor when I get the chance. xx**_

_**This chapter doesn't have much in it but please enjoy, x**_

* * *

><p>Jane stirred awake. Even before he opened his eyes he realised something was missing. It didn't feel right although it <em>was <em>right for him on a normal day basis to wake up alone. However this morning he should have the one and only Teresa next to him, only he didn't and he missed her very much. It was like when a relative brought you a present for Christmas and you realize how much you needed it. However it's a broken present and instantly you miss it greatly even before owning it for even a little while. Jane wasn't saying he owned Lisbon but it was certainly an achievement to be in her bed. Everyone who had ever worked with Lisbon would agree that sleeping with _The _Teresa Lisbon was special and as he had stayed by the water cooler enough he knew of a certain bet about who would win her trust enough to bed her. Jane kicked himself mentally at how stupid he sounded, but then he imagined him walking though the CBI halls, hand in hand with his beautiful princess who had her tiara stolen. Looking around he can see people's jaw's drop, cups fall to the floor from stationary hands, the collisions of fellow colleagues as they walked into each other not looking where they were going but at the much more interesting and unusual couple to be paired together. But then again, Jane thought while following his trail of thoughts, they weren't really that unusual. The bossy woman demanding dominance over the ever dashing, ever charming and incredibly irresistible CBI consultant that everybody loved, even if they didn't know it themselves yet. This trail of thought led him back to wandering where Lisbon was. Opening his eyes slowly Patrick glanced wearily around him. He had been wrong before, it wasn't morning, it was the dead of night. Jane looked to his left and saw the covers discarded, the pillows only now springing back into their original shape and the indent Lisbon had left in her mattress. Jane ran his hand along her vacant spot and smiled when it reached two round circles lower down. So Lisbon slept on her back, and she was very good at hiding the generous feminine proportions that God had granted her. Jane decided that his mind had followed enough childish thoughts for one day and decided to look for Lisbon.

Sitting up Jane silently yawned and stretched his arms above his head. Then he swung his feet over the side of the bed. He realized that his discarded clothing lay far to far away for him to modestly collect them and he couldn't even spot his shirt. Frowning as this development puzzled him for the first time in 10 years, Jane decided to peer into the bedside table draws. Luckily Lisbon had kept a spare sheet in one of the draws. Jane took it out, unfolded it and then tied it around his waist. Feeling more modest Jane glanced around the room again. This time his eyes fell onto an area on the floor. The moon was very bright tonight and sent moonlight sprawling across Lisbon's carpeted floor. In the center of the pool of light was a petite, curvy and criminally sexy outline of his brilliant boss. Jane padded across the room to the window as his gaze rested on Teresa.

She was sitting on her window ledge inside the room. It was half a meter wide and spanned the length of the relatively wide window. The windows had been cast open, swinging out side against the brick. The light cotton curtains that had been left by the previous owners were billowing in the wind, as each wave or fresh air rolled inside the room and disbanded in the mild indoor air. Jane crept up to the edge of the window seat not wanting to startle Lisbon. She still hadn't noticed him, Instead her gaze was fixated on the starry sky above. Her apartment was on the out skirts of the the main city and faced the opposite way as well. This meant it backed out on a few houses and then an expanse of grass. Jane could imagine what the green would be like on a sunny day. Adults relaxing on checkered blankets, children shouting and running about flying kites and rolling in the mud. Dogs would be chained up as to stop any confrontation. On a hot day no one fancies pulling a boiling hot slobbering dog off another shaggy mess just to prevent further confrontation from other dog owners who just like you, couldn't be bothered with the trouble. Jane grinned at the thought of a family day out. That stuck him as odd, it had been a very long time since family had entered his mind, specifically his family. Until now there was no hope in him having a family. Not after he destroyed the last one. Gulping Jane decided to terminate this thought trail as it made him feel too uncomfortable. As a distraction he let himself study Teresa's features in this moment of calm. Her eyes weren't moving yet they shimmered in the moonlight, like pools of green water. In her eyes Jane could make out each star reflected from them. As her apartment didn't face the city no light's blocked the view of the stars and it was a cloudless night. Her face had a porcelain touch to it, so smooth, unblemished and still. Lisbon's lips were slightly apart as she slowly inhaled the air each time a new wave of cool air swept over them. Lisbon had let her hair down so it fell in it's natural ringlets. Jane couldn't stop himself from reaching out a seizing a lock of hair that had been captured by the wind and thrown gracefully into the air. Lisbon flinched, her hand automatically reaching for her belt.

"Jane... You scared me. You were lucky I didn't have my gun on me" Lisbon sighed relaxing slightly at the sight of the consultant.

"You wouldn't shoot me." Jane waved his hand dismissively.

"You keep telling yourself that Jane." Lisbon smiled and then her eyes caught sight of what he was wearing. "Fancy becoming a Greek?" Jane smiled bashfully at her, avoiding her eyes as they danced with joy at his expense.

"Funny...Teresa." Jane breathed in heavily as the sound of her name filled him will joy.

"Patrick..." Teresa mimicked him. She had her back resting against the wall. The window was half the height of the wall, starting at the window seat and ending just under the coving. The wall that housed the window had been build slightly behind the rest, allowing someone, just as Lisbon was demonstrating, to lay next to the window with the wall as support.

"Budge up I want to sit on the ottoman" Jane stepped closer to Lisbon.

"An ottoman? I'm not that fancy Jane, it's a window seat, I doesn't have the storage space inside." However she scooted forward so could slide in behind her. He stretched out his left leg so it ran parallel to the window ledge, his other leg ran parallel to the edge of the seat. Lisbon nestled in between his legs and rested her head on his chest. Jane looked down and with a grin he saw where his shirt was. Lisbon hadn't done it up, she just had it so outside people couldn't see any skin. However Jane wasn't outside, he was looking down on her and skin he could see.

"How long have you been here Teresa?" Jane followed her gaze out at the night sky rather than get to excited about his other wonderful view.

"Not long." She answered slowly and quietly, almost murmuring it as she snuggled closer to Jane's body. He decided she must be cold so bringing his arm from around Lisbon's waist and undid the knot around the sheet. He then flicked it over both their legs. Lisbon sighed a content sigh, she was still gazing up at the starts.

"Penny for your thoughts." Jane whispered close to her ear. His lips trailed down from her ear to her neck where he kissed the skin softly.

"You'll have to pay more than a penny, for them. I think a dollar would be better." Jane smiled. Lisbon still wasn't going to let him walk over her, even if they were in a relationship.

"I'll give you anything." Jane had now moved onto another spot and nipped it lightly. Lisbon suppressed a moan as he did.

"Really? Anything?" Lisbon pretended to think about this for a while. Jane could tell she was just prolonging the moment she would actually share her thoughts with him.

"Anything." Jane agreed. While he was teasing Lisbon, her hands had found his. She was running her slender fingers across his when the hint of gold reflected the moonlight. With a heavy heart Lisbon rested her fingers on the wedding band and turned it around Jane's finger. Sensing her mood drop Jane stopped his current actions and looked down at his left hand.

"Teresa-" He began. Lisbon however spoke over him.

"I don't want to hear it Jane." She removed her hands for his and wound them tightly together. She tuned her head on Jane's chest to look up at the night again.

"You need to hear it Teresa...I-" He began again but this time stopped due to a slight wetness sliding down his chest. It wasn't raining so the only other thing was... "Please Teresa look at me." She ignored him. Jane found her chin and tilted it up so he could look at her. Tears were sliding down her face and hitting his own skin. Each tear burned him, as he felt guilty to what he was causing this beautiful being to feel.

"Jane," Lisbon sighed. Jane sighed, he knew how bad it was when she was using his last name.

"Give me time," He said simply before she could stop him.

"How much time?" She had twisted her body round so their stomach's were touching. Without answering, Jane bent down and connected their lips. Hesitant at first Lisbon almost pulled away but Jane ran his hand up her back and held her head.

"Patrick," Lisbon tried to scold between the kiss.

"That's better." Jane pulled away from the kiss. "Teresa please. Stay with me, don't leave me. I've had you now, I'm addicted and don't let me go without you. My withdrawal symptoms may make me...Extra hard to cope with" Jane teased.

"Even more than usual? That's not possible." Lisbon stated mater of factually. "Maybe I should take one for the team? Sleep with you just so you behave." Lisbon contemplated this, Jane beamed. They were back to their banter. He decided to capture her lips again before she could decide that it wasn't worth the effort just to keep him on a leash. Lisbon deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck, pulling herself up closer to him. When she pulled away Jane tilted his head questioningly.

"That shirt looks great on you" Jane beamed even more as a blush crept up Lisbon's cheeks. She looked so cute when she blushed, Jane decided to not tell her otherwise he might be in the dog house for the rest of the day. Jane moved to continue their actions but when his lips sweetly brushed Lisbon's she didn't respond. He pulled back to observe her. Eyes were glazed, lips motionless and her face white as a sheet. "Lisbon!" Jane called alarmingly resorting to the usual use of her last name when he was in trouble or needed her. "Hey, Lisbon!" He nudged her shoulders and brushed his thumb across her jaw. She shuddered at his touch and shook her head slightly.

"Sorry Patrick did you say something?" Lisbon asked calmly.

"Are you ok? You weren't responding." Jane felt his heart calm down, he hadn't even noticed it had been banging against his chest rapidly only after a few moments of panic. He was loosing control of his body, that scared him slightly. Rarely did he loose control. But if he had to put up with moments of lack of control for his Teresa he would sacrifice it in a heart beat. Loosing Lisbon would break him, and he knew it sounded cliché but it was true. He expressed his gratitude by leaning down for another kiss, this time Lisbon responded animatedly. She ten pulled away again to gaze back out of the window.

"I'm fine, it's just a lot has happened over the past few days, I suppose I feel a bit ungrounded." Jane knew it took a lot for her to admit this but still he still had a feeling that there was more to it than just feeling 'ungrounded'. However right now Lisbon was working her magic and he really needed to punish her for making him loose control. He slipped off the window seat and picked Lisbon up bridal style.

"By the way, I think that shirt looks even better on the floor." Jane quickly removed the shirt from Lisbon and tossed in in the corner of the room.

"Patrick," Jane out Lisbon on the bed and joined her on it. Meanwhile Lisbon had rid Jane of his 'Greek looking' sheet.

"You're beautiful Teresa,"

"Oh hush you," Lisbon slapped him playfully on the arm. Jane mocked hurt but quickly stopped once Lisbon pulled him closer to make-out.

"I'm gonna be quiet." Jane grinned his famous grin showing all of his white teeth. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"You're hard work even in bed Patrick Jane." Lisbon complained.

"Yes...I...am..." Jane punctuated each work with a kiss along her chest.

* * *

><p>Jane was angry, he knew it wouldn't last long but he was angry at this moment. Once again he had woken up in an empty bed. Jane gripped the wheel tighter as he pressed his foot on the already touching the floor accelerator.<p>

She had left without so much of a goodbye. Well she had left him a note. '_Gone to work, see you later. Please don't be angry. T. Lisbon .x.' _Jane had to smile a little at how well she knew him, but that didn't stop him being angry. After their midnight activities they had both fallen asleep in each other arms. What annoyed Jane was how _she _got to wake up in his arms but he didn't get to wake up in hers. He made a pledge that she would regret this so much she won't do it again in a hurry. Jane smiled deviously already concocting a plan of revenge. This day was going to be fun.

Lisbon manages to wriggle out of

* * *

><p>his arms, which had been locked round her waist and simply didn't want to let her go. After escaping the arms Lisbon had to deal with their entwined legs. She thought the best way would be to slide up the bed in the hope that Jane's legs would release hers. Luckily they did. Then was the task of finding her clothes in the dark, any light however small would wake up the insomniac consultant. She decided to get into work early as Jane had stopped her working late last night, although she had to admit what they did was much more fun that reading complaints about the man now currently lying in her bed, naked.<p>

Lisbon grinned at how innocent, young and happy Jane looked in his sleep. Locating her clothes Teresa stepped into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Feeling guilty that the noise might have woken up Jane she tiptoed back into her room to check on him. Wrapped in a bath towel, Lisbon pulled one of her CBI contact cards from her desk top and wrote a quick note on it. Knowing Jane would be upset to find the bed empty when he woke which would turn into anger pretty quickly she tried to apologize about disappearing, without actually saying 'I'm sorry.' After all he wouldn't say it so why should she?

Getting dressed was easy, so was getting out the house. She would have to skip coffee because she wanted to get into work before anyone noticed her. This way she could settle back into routine as the 'Single Special Agent Lisbon' rather than the 'Happily just got laid by the most handsome man in the world Special Agent Lisbon.'

* * *

><p>He knew she wouldn't have got coffee. She would have wanted to get back into 'boss' mode so he decided to pick up her favorite blend. This was the best way to hide his intentions for later that day.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Boss, How are you today?" Grace stuck her head in Lisbon's office when she saw it was occupied.<p>

"Hi Grace, I'm really good today thank you. How are you?" Lisbon beamed at the rookie who was slightly taken aback by her bosses happy mood. Grace was about to reply when Lisbon's phone signaled a text. Lisbon held up her hand in apology and checked the message. Her smile grew even more and a quiet chuckle filled the office. Lisbon was so engrossed with texting her consultant back that she didn't notice Grace slipping out of the room awkwardly at her bosses unusual display of personal feelings.

* * *

><p>Jane unlocked his phone with his free hand that wasn't on the car wheel. He laughed at Lisbon's reply and began texting her back. He was going to very different today while getting up to a very different kind of mischief. After today Lisbon will never creep out of the room without waking him first.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? I'm not sure if it was boring to read but it was fun to write :)<strong>_

_**Ready for some Jane mischievousness? I have an idea about what he is going to do :)**_

_**Stay tuned, Not sure when the next update will be.**_

_**But please leave a comment, It would be a great help thank you :)**_


	6. Blood Baby

_**Hey everyone:) This is another long chapter :) I wrote the end first and so I had to carry on writing the beginning and middle until it met up with the end. So that resulted in a very long chapter that doesn't advance the plot line much at all...Uh oh. **_

_**I've posted this before proofreading it so I may need to replace it after finding about a hundred mistakes :S I apologize for those mistakes now. :)**_

_**Oh well hope you enjoy :)**_

***.*.*.*.*.*.**

Jane ducked just in time for the soaring stapler to miss his head and crash against a far wall. He bowed to Lisbon and then swiftly shut her door as a pen followed the stapler's trail. Lisbon was in a mood even more than usual today, which was odd in one way because after last night how could anyone frown at the God of charisma. Then Jane pondered as he weaved his way round people and desks to his couch, it was probably more of a show to be angry at Jane so people wouldn't think anything was odd. Jane settled down on this conclusion, especially as if it wasn't all for a show, the pen wouldn't have had to been lobbed at him because the stapler would have been right on target. He couldn't blame her for chucking those things at him after all he had upset her, on purpose. Bringing her coffee, refusing to apologize to some crazy old bat from the case the other day and then insulting Lisbon's lack of control over him had pushed her to the edge. It was all on part of his plan.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

God she hated that man, that sexy, handsome, irritating man. Lisbon leant back in her chair and rested her head on the back. Today was going to be more difficult than she had thought. In the few moments before Jane had irked her Lisbon wanted nothing more than to stand up and kiss him senseless. Her mind in overdrive Lisbon hummed into her paper cup as her favorite blend exploded with energy and flavor on her tongue. She had actually thought Jane would be more annoyed at her for leaving him earlier but he was playing it cool for some reason. Maybe he didn't want to come off to clingy or childish. Deciding to start the day Lisbon got up from her desk and made her way into the bullpen, retrieving her stapler and pen along the way.

"Right everyone, got anything new?" She addressed the three pairs of eyes which had turned in her direction at the sound of her footsteps.

"We contacted the police team about the drug bust last year on the group Nora was in." Grace stated looking at Lisbon with quizzical eyes.

"Ok, Why don't Cho and Rigsby go speak to them about it, try to find as much information as possible. Grace you stay here and try to look up any mention of Nora in local newspapers, reports, etc. Me and Jane will go find Ellen." Lisbon pointed to each of them in turn, throwing her recently retrieved pen at Jane's head to get his attention. Jane sat up in a flash, turned in his seat and grinned in her direction. After shaking her head with annoyance in his direction Lisbon retreated to her office to get ready to leave.

Jane stood up and made a big commotion about yawning and stretching. He then wandered over to the table the group was huddled around. Jane just caught the tail end of Grace's sentence which made him smile, this was going to be easier than he thought.

"...and then she was giggling almost. Just because of a text." Grace was speaking animatedly in a hushed tone, Cho was looking at her but wasn't really taking anything in, and Rigsby was listening to every syllable that was spoken by Grace.

"Ahh dear Grace have you not figured it out yet?" Jane joined the circle smirking away.

"What?" Grace jumped at his appearance.

"Lisbon has been like this for a few months, more subtlety though so it's no surprising you haven't picked up on it." Jane rambled on forcing the other three to pay full attention to what he was saying.

"Been like what?" Grace dropped her voice even more so no one could eavesdrop.

"Lisbon's got a lover. She's had one for awhile but something recently has put her in a strange mood. I have a strong feeling on what it is. The way she holds herself, her lack of control in keeping her personal life private. Even her feelings have been coming across more. That and her hand keeps drifting on her stomach..." Jane trailed off pretending like he was casually staying all these things with no real intention for them.

"Jane don't be silly...No Boss isn't...Could she be?..." Van Pelt started muttering to herself, while Cho and Rigsby grabbed their coats and headed for the elevator. They hadn't caught what Jane had been saying towards the end.

Jane then quickly headed for his favorite office ready to start the next part of his plan. Leaving Grace to systematically decide if Jane was right. He knew she would be watching Lisbon for the rest of the day now.

"Are we ready dear Teresa?" Jane entered her office swiftly, closing the door behind him.

"Lisbon Jane, You have to call me Lisbon." She replied through clenched teeth. She had grabbed her jacket and pulled in on even though it was a warm day. Her arm was still wrapped in bandages at the moment and she wanted to hide it at any chance she got. "But yes I'm ready."

"Good-" Jane stopped mid sentence as he squinted at Lisbon's vest at a point just above her belt. "What's that?" He pointed to it.

"What?" Lisbon jumped, she looked down at her top not seeing anything. "What is it?" She started rubbing the spot. Jane just waved his hand dismissively before motioning for them to leave. Lisbon feeling quite subconscious now held open the door for him while still trying to peer at her vest. When it comes to Jane it was probably just a joke but still as she let the door close behind her Teresa Lisbon held a hand protectively over her stomach as she followed Jane to the lift. All the while Van Pelt stared in shock at her bosses actions.

"Jane was right." She mumbled to herself.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Jane was driving, another punishment for Lisbon about leaving him that morning. He flashed her his smile every now and then to let her know that this was punishment for her. She received the message. What she didn't know was this masked his real intentions for punishment.

"Teres-" Jane began.

"Lisbon! If you don't start calling me Lisbon I promise not only will I leave you in the morning but I won't even sleep with you at night." Lisbon folded her arms, and Jane noticed happily that when she did she still covered that tiny little invisible spot on her vest.

"Wow who knew you would start using threats about us sleeping together just to make me behave." Jane pretended to ponder this for a few seconds to see if it was worth the effort. "I'm not sure I want to behave." He grinned, showing all his white teeth. Lisbon smiled slyly which wasn't missed by her consultant. Then Lisbon placed her hand on Jane's inner thigh closest to her.

"Really, That...Is...A...Shame...Patrick." Lisbon slide her hand further up his leg with each word, resting very nearly at the top as she seductively whispered Patrick just enough so Jane had to listen to every word intently to catch it, which was difficult for him as Lisbon's hand was very distracting. Lisbon quickly released contact with Jane's leg and folded her arms again, the sly smile still working it's way across her face, growing as could see Jane's attempts to control himself.

"Who knew that _Lisbon _could be such a sly little minx." Jane emphasized the use of her last name. After that little show how could he purposely miss a chance of that every night. Lisbon beamed at his words even crinkling her nose in the effort as she congratulated herself on her effective move on Jane. "But that kind of behavior can't go unrewarded... Or should I say punished?" Jane continued to drive to their destination. Lisbon didn't rise to the taunt, she just sat looking out of the window seeing the landscape whiz past her. She was so entranced by the whirl of shapes and blends of colours she didn't even notice when they stopped and the straight picture could be seen of a dusty car park, some wilting shrubs and dried up trees. It was only when Jane opened her door from outside and stroked Lisbon's face gently that she snapped out of her trance and undid her seat belt. Jane held out an arm which she took to pull herself out of the car. She quickly dropped it when she was upright in case someone was watching them. News traveled fast in the CBI, even if it's gossip with no real truth.

"Number...414." Lisbon said to no-one in particular, as she glanced down at her note book in which she had jotted down notes about the case.

"414..." Jane debated the number for a while. "I don't like the number 4." He finally stopped thinking in silence just as they were climbing the apartment stairs that lead to the lobby. Lisbon didn't like the look of the place. It was taller than any surrounding building, towering at least 10 floors. It's bricks were discolored and crumbling as age and the weather took its toll. There wasn't even many windows, and the few that hadn't been boarded up with wood were grimy. None of the plants looked like they had been watered since they had been planted. Even the trees couldn't make the effort to hold their branches proud and tall, instead they sagged over, weeping in shame. Shaking her head to get herself back on the job Lisbon stepped inside the lobby. If she had had any hope that it would improve inside she should have been very stupid. It only got worse inside. Light blue carpet covered most of the floor. Patches of wood could be seen where the carpet had been so worn down with the tread of people it had unwoven down to nothing. The matching walls were peeling and had cracks running deep throughout the walls. Lights hung from the ceiling with no lampshades, wires sticking out from snapped cables. There were rolls of sticky fly tape at intervals throughout the halls. These were nearly dropping of the greyish surface with the weight of so many dead flies being lured to their death. _Hell, this whole place is a death trap. _Lisbon couldn't help thinking what they could find behind the doors that were leaning against the door frames as their hinges had broken long ago. The only thing to do was to prop your door up for privacy.

"Could use some décor." Jane had also been taking in the surroundings and Lisbon was sure that the look of disgust on his face was mirrored on her own.

"Oh what some nice colour pallets? A touch of paint? Maybe some paintings?" She couldn't help herself. As if the current events hadn't affected her mood enough now they had to actually look throughout this building for someone who would be better living of down a rabbit hole.

"At least it has more space than a rabbit hole"

"What! How did you?" Lisbon gaped at Jane in shock.

"Oh dear Teresa, I know so much about you. Remember I can read your mind." Jane smirked. Suddenly he was reminded of a previous attempt at reading Lisbon's mind. It was a very simple trick. You get the victim to look into your eyes while to talked away. You mention a square, for the screen between you and the victim. While doing this you make a square with your hands. Then you ask them to produce another shape onto that screen. As you do this, you put your thumbs together and pointer fingers together. Making a nice triangle. Then as you ask them to visualize another shape round that you demonstrate it by drawing a circle in the air. Then you magically ask them to project the two shapes onto the back of your own head. Then you wait for a little bit of tension and reveal their two shapes as a triangle in a circle. When Jane did this on Lisbon she tried to hide the truth and denied those were her shapes but he knew they were. It got even more interesting when she got flustered at the thought that he could actually read her mind. Jane didn't have to actually have that power to know what she was thinking. It had surprised him more than he showed that his boss was subconsciously thinking about him in _that _way. It had been amusing, yet also an eye opener for him. That day he realized that Lisbon still had feelings just like any of them. She was just bloody good at hiding the truth, Something which irritated Jane to no end. He pretended he could read her like a book, and he could when it comes to the simple, mundane boring things. But any more complex or personal and Lisbon could lock it away deep inside her, hiding it from everyone, including herself.

"Right," Lisbon snapped Jane out of his thoughts. "414 is on the 4th floor...I think we should take the stairs." She was eying the elevator with suspicion. Lisbon would rather put her trust in a ripped parachute falling at 100 miles per hour, rather than that elevator making it to even the second floor.

"Agreed." Jane headed for the stairs and held the door open for Lisbon to pass. As she did Jane sneakily patted her bum. Lisbon didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know that pissed her off. So instead, as she walked up the stairs, she swung her hips slightly more than she was comfortable doing but by the sudden coughing fit behind her she guessed she hit the mark with making Jane look.

Finally, after more décor problems, broken steps, cracked wall and peeling paint, they were both standing outside door 414. Lisbon wrapped on the door with her knuckles while calling out the usual CBI warning to open up or else basically. When no answer came Lisbon knocked again, banging on the door with her fist this time.

"CBI! Ellen open up." Lisbon glanced at Jane. "I'm going in, you coming?" Jane held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Nope, I will ugh, make sure she doesn't escape if she tries."

"Ok." Lisbon unholostered her Glock, and turned the door handle. It was locked. She took a step back, Jane did the same, and kicked the door with the sole of her foot. The door fell open with a bang and Lisbon crossed her wrists while she moved into the apartment. "CBI!" Jane peered round the door but couldn't see much through all the dust swirling in the air. "Jane! Get in here!" Jane complied, following Lisbon's footsteps through the apartment. He found her in a bedroom, keened down next to the bed, phone in one hand feeling the pulse of the girl with the other hand.

"I need an ambulance immediately. Young girl, very weak pulse..." Jane heard Lisbon fill in details. He leant over to peer at the girl. She was laying on her back, hands clasped together across her stomach. Her legs were parallel down the bed. She was wearing her waitressing outfit. A white blouse with frill detailing, tucked into a waist pencil skirt that ended just above her knees. She was wearing black tights and a pair of black heels on her feet. Jane turned his attention to her face. Her eyes we open, looking at the ceiling but not actually seeing anything. Her mouth was open slightly letting out the tiniest of shallow breaths. Her skin was pale and had a blue tinge to it. Her cheeks however were pink, like she was blushing but she showed no other signs of embarrassment or anger through her body.

Lisbon had finished on the phone and was now checking for clues on and around Ellen's body. Jane followed her example re checking in places she had checked to make sure Lisbon didn't miss anything.

"What's that on her bedside table?" Jane pointed to the table, not touching anything himself as it would 'tamper with evidence' or something like that. Lisbon had pulled on some gloves so she could check any clues. If this turned out to be attempted murder then they couldn't afford to have tampered evidence.

"Ugg, some kind of powder? Make-up maybe?" Lisbon held a little plastic case full of a pick powder. She closed the lid and pulled out some bags to put evidence in.

"You don't know if it's make-up or not? Lisbon you're a girl!" Jane couldn't pass up the chance to try and wind her up, she was just way to cute when she was angry.

"Jane! Focus, I'm not in the mood. A girl is dying here and all you can do is tease me." She snapped, Then started working on Ellen again. She was breathing so CPR didn't need to be performed. She just had to be monitored until the paramedics go there. By the looks of it the girl had been here a while. Jane deduced she had been here when Nora had been killed. Judging by the dirty work clothes and greasy hair Ellen had been too preoccupied with nearly dying to care about her appearances.

"What do you think about this Jane?" Lisbon had gone back to checking the contents of the bedside table.

"Umm well, she won't be able to answer our questions." Jane was too busy thinking seriously about the case that he couldn't be bothered to answer Lisbon properly.

"Oh well, Thank you for your insight into this Jane." Lisbon gave him a glare before flipping out her phone and calling Van Pelt with an update and some orders. By the time she had got off the phone paramedics were making there way into the room and taking away Ellen on a stretcher. Lisbon sighed and sunk down on the bed her head in her hands. "This case is a disaster already."

"Don't think like that." Jane patted her shoulder, then started examining Ellen's belongings. It was a good hour before they had scouted her apartment, collecting and examining important information.

"We should get to the hospital. Van Pelt is there to keep an eye on Ellen so we should go get a report." Lisbon turned to head towards the door but hands on her shoulder blades pivoted her back to face the owner of the hands.

"Jane..." Lisbon whined but lips upon hers halted her whining instantly. It was a very brief kiss but when Jane pulled away he kept his face close so their foreheads were touching.

"You're too stressed Lisbon. Too stressed." Jane murmured a low continuous tone.

"You're trying to hypnotize me. Stop." Lisbon pulled away from Jane and backed across the room shaking her head while she went.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I was calming you down." Jane shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't need calming down. Let's go. And if you don't stop misbehaving you'll be walking home." Lisbon left the room, Jane thought about her statement before running down the hall after her.

"So where is home? Your place?" Jane had caught up after jumping over a fallen plant pot.

"Oh hush." Starting down the stairs Lisbon started getting ahead of Jane again. He sped up to catch her and then she would speed up even more. By the second for flight of stairs they were both running at full sprint, going down at two steps at a time. Lisbon was pulling ahead, by the first floor Jane was a good few meters away. She was only too happy to get out of this awful place, running along the hall to the reception she didn't have time to grimace at the state of the place. Reaching the sunshine out side was a great feeling. Slowing her pace so her skin could absorb the sun's rays, evaporating any darkness absorbed in that dreary place. Lisbon reached into her jacket pocket to withdraw her keys, they weren't there. She pattered her trouser pockets, tapping all the way up to her inner blazer pocket.

"Dammit Jane." He'd pick pocketed her again, as he used the ruse of hypnotism to cover it.

"What's up Lisbon?" Jane had just strolled out of the doors stretching in the glow of the sun.

"You. Give me the keys. Now" Lisbon held out her hand and too her great surprise Jane dropped the keys into it. She looked at Jane suspiciously.

"You asked me to give you the keys so I did." Jane shrugged then walked to the passenger seat.

"Ahh." Lisbon took awhile to register Jane's strange actions before shrugging it off and getting in her car. "You're acting strange today. More than usual." She started up the car and was just backing out of the parking lot before Jane answered.

"So are you." He was staring out of the window at the passing scenery.

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"What are you going on about?" Lisbon felt like stopping the car and kicking Jane out but thought better of it.

"Would you ever think about having kids Teresa?" Jane lurched forward as Lisbon slammed on the brakes.

"WHAT! Why would you say something like that Jane?" Lisbon looked over to him in disbelief.

"It's just a question-"

"Get out. If you think just because we're..." She gestured between them awkwardly. "I'm gonna let you say something like that, you're mistaken."

"I'm sorry it was a question that's all." Jane finally looked at Lisbon. She returned his look with a glare.

"Fine..." Lisbon huffed and then restarted the car in response to the many beeping horns building up in the lane behind the SUV. They rode in silence to the hospital, Jane enjoying the sights and Lisbon still fuming at Jane's question. She didn't have long to dwell on it as they reached the hospital in a few minutes.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"They don't know."

"They don't know? How can they not know?" Lisbon was pissed. The Doctors had done 'all the tests possible' but still didn't know what drug had been administered or how Ellen had been drugged. "Damn them. Damn everyone" Lisbon muttered under her breath. Van Pelt was hovering round awkwardly, not sure what to say to her fuming boss.

"Boss, are you ok? All this stress can't be good for you. Maybe you should take a rest?" Van Pelt had meant it to be more of a comforting suggestion but the death glares she received from Lisbon meant it hadn't been taken that way.

"The stress can't be good for me? What's that meant to mean? Jesus everyone is acting so weird to day why can't I be left alone. Every just fusses way to much." Lisbon brushed past Grace and down toward the doctor who had just left Ellen's room.

"Hey Grace. What's up with Lisbon?" Jane came round the corner just in time to see Lisbon stalking away from a rather disheveled Grace.

"She says everyone is fussing her too much. Didn't mention about her situation though." Grace looked thoughtfully after Lisbon.

"Ahh, she'll tell us in her own time. Though I expect other people have started guessing? Anyway I have coffee for said woman and I think she needs one. See ya Grace."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Ok what are your thought's on the case?" They had both just stepped into the elevator. Lisbon slide the grate across as Jane pressed the up bottom.

"Well...Ughh. Not sure at the moment. I think another visit to the crime scene would be helpful." The doors opened at the SCU floor.

"Really? Well maybe we should go there later." Lisbon stepped out the elevator.

"I'm just going to the attic, I'll catch you in your office and then we will leave." Jane tapped on Lisbon's shoulder before heading up the stairs that lead to his hidy hole. Lisbon rounded the corner and two people caught her eye. At the sight of her they jumped apart and looked more guilty than a dog and his digging patch. As she walked past she heard a snippet at the end of their conversation.

'I wander who won the bet then?'

Lisbon carried on towards her office pandering that statement. The pair she had seen work in CBI. One was a forensic analysis and the other was the PA to some boss in the building. A crease formed in her forehead as she tried her best to ignore what she had just over heard. Just gossip that's all, but she couldn't help wondering that when it came to bets Patrick Jane was in the middle of it. Swinging her door open with more force than needed but she didn't pat=y attention. She slumped down in her chair and rested her head in her hands. Massaging her temples to relive some of the tension on her brain. Realizing that none of the tension was leaving she let her hands fall. They landed instinctively in her stomach. There was a lot of light streaming in through all her windows. The one window facing outside let in the most as it faced west, and the sun was just starting to get lower in the sky. The other windows that made up the walls of her office were letting in secondary light from the fluorescent ceiling lights positioned throughout the building. Getting to her feet Lisbon did something unusual and walked round her office pulling every single blind shut. Task done, her eyes relieved at the decrease of light she decided that in the dark glow of the setting sun the couch looked extremely inviting. Sitting down she let out a sigh.

"Wow that was a big sigh." Jane's voice made Lisbon shoot up so she was standing.

"Jane!" She instantly winced at the loudness of her own voice.

"Ooh some one's got a migraine." Jane stepped closer to Lisbon and took her wrists.

"I haven't got a migraine, it's just a headache."

"Really? Come on Lisbon, light sensitive, pounding head, even massaging your temples didn't help. Can I help?" Jane led her to the center of the room and put his hands either side of her head.

"Hmmm."

"Right, now imagine that the pain is water. It flows round freely. Now direct that flow into my hands. Its running towards my finger tips and flowing up them. It's leaving your head and going into me."

"Ok." She had closed her eyes while Jane had held her. Now she opened them slowly and their eyes met. They both subconsciously and automatically leaned in till their lips were about to touch. Lisbon was the one to pull away before they did so. "No. Not here." She turned away from him, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"What you think someone might see?"

"Yes Jane. At work we are work mates." Lisbon turned back to see face him again.

"And what at home that's when we are personal? That's ridiculous!" Jane stepped towards Lisbon again.

"Jane...Please." Lisbon wanted to step away from Jane. She wanted to tell him that at work they couldn't have feeling for each other. But she couldn't. Because she did have feelings for him anywhere. She couldn't argue against Patrick because she agreed with him. She might regret it later but right now she allowed Jane to kiss her, this time they didn't pull away for a while. Just stood in the middle of the office saying everything through one single kiss. Unknown to them however one of Lisbon's plants had just blocked a few of the blind slides, lifting them up so when Hightower came looking for Lisbon and peered through this tiny gap she could register the couple. Even in the poor light she could still gather what was going on. She secretively smiled to herself. She decided that if they were going to try play her and hide their secret she would play along as well. Any thing to try and get one over on _the _Patrick Jane at his own game.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"So what are you looking for?" Lisbon was walking along the river bank staring down at the gushing water. It was just their luck that as they reached the crime scene the heavens had opened. It was just a light shower, the rain droplets warm from the setting sun which was peeking through the dark clouds.

"Oh, this and that." Jane was busy staring at the sky, catching droplets on his tongue, arms extended side ways.

"Oh wow that cleared that up." Lisbon scowled but Jane was too busy to notice. Without telling Lisbon where he was going he wandered over to the edge of the forest. Not giving him the satisfaction of having her follow him like a little puppy. Besides that forest clearing creeped her out, it made her feel dizzy just thinking about it for some reason. So Lisbon remained standing near the river. She was tempted to dip her foot in the water, it might give her some relief to her aching feet.

Jane had stepped into the circle of trees that he had discovered the previous day. He knew something had happened here, it was finding clues that was the problem. He noticed snapped bracken around the trunk of a tree and on further inspection bark had been rubbed of the tree, almost as if a bit of rope had been tied around it. Jane contemplated this. If someone was tied up here, sitting on the floor, they would try to struggle. This would move the rope back and forth causing the bark to wear away. Jane squatted down eyes squinting in the poor light for a clue. He decided to sit with his back to the bark to really get a feel for the situation. From this tree you couldn't see the river, instead you were facing deeper into the woods. Jane looked to his left and saw a similar tree a few meters away. Just as Jane was about to get up something caught the light in the undergrowth. He picked it up, not caring for the forensic side of evidence and fingerprints. Closer inspection of the object lead to him discovering it was a brass shotgun shell. He decided that as forensics hadn't bothered to inspect this close to where the body was discovered then he had rights to pick up whatever he thought would help. Jane then wanted a closer look at the other tree that had also seemed to have hosted a bound prisoner. Jane looked around but he couldn't find any more clues, the shotgun shell might be enough though.

"Lisbon!" Jane strode back into the clearing, eyes averted to the river bank where he had last seen Teresa. She wasn't there. He looked about but couldn't see any sign of her. Approaching the river Jane craned his head towards where she had parked her car, it was still there. "Teresa!" If she was hiding from him with one of her little wind up games then he would provoke her into coming out to have a go at him. But still nothing. Jane looked down and noticed a dark shape in the dirty water. "No Teresa!" Jane shrugged of his jacket and before he could stop and think rationally he jumped in feet first. The murky water was carrying a lot of sediment as the fast water had picked it up and was transporting it. Under the water Jane could see more visible and the shape of Lisbon was just within his grasp. Reaching out his grip tightened on her arm, then he started pulling her closer to him. Struggling against the current Jane kicked out frantically to reach the surface. The pressure was closing in around him, water was filling in his mouth, all his effort was going on pushing Teresa above water. The current was doing it's best to sweep them away and as it was on the outside of the bend the water was flowing faster than normal. With his free hand Jane started clawing at the river bed, grabbing hopelessly at soil which would just loosen at his grip and be carried off by the current. Getting desperate Jane sank to the bottom of the river, put his hands underneath Lisbon and pushed off from the ground. The force was enough to propel Lisbon out the water and onto the bank, Jane followed his top half escaping the clutches of the water. He could then grasp at the grass and pull the rest of him from the channel.

Once on dry land Jane rolled along the floor, spread eagled on the floor. He was panting to regain the air he had lost. The reason why he jumped din there in the first place suddenly hit him.

"Teresa?" He shot up earning him a dizzy spell and a sickening feeling in his stomach. Ignoring this Jane crawled over to where Lisbon had been placed after he pushed her out the water. She was on her side, expelling water onto the ground from her lungs. "Teresa?" Jane rubbed her back, his voice was hoarse and his throat was raw but he didn't even notice as he comforted Lisbon. She carried on coughing until no more water was coming up. Jane brushed her wet hair from her face, then he sat her up slowly so she would feel more comfortable. He then retrieved his jacket and wrapped it around Lisbon's shoulders. Rain was still showering them but after the river water it wasn't noticeable to either of them. Clothes clung to their wet skin, hair was sticking out in all directions and goosebumps were already forming doing their best to insulate.

The ecstatic feeling Jane had had as he messed about in the rain had gone. Curiosity had filled it's place with the shotgun shell, dread when he couldn't see Lisbon, Panic as he tackled the water and now worry for the health of Teresa. He quickly found his phone, glad he had removed his jacket when he did. Jane dialed _911 _giving the brief outline of the situation and their location. All the while Lisbon just sat still on the ground, Jane's jacket acting as an effective barrier to the cold. It wasn't until she heard the sirens that her head shot up and scowled at Jane.

"Why?" Was all she could say but Jane understood well enough.

"Because you need to be checked out Teresa." He slid his hand down her arm and took hold of her hand. He squeezed it reassuringly. "What happened?"

"I ughh...Fell.." Lisbon averted her gaze towards the sky.

"Come on Teresa."

"Lisbon, Jane it's Lisbon at work." She looked him in the eye as she said this. He knew she was on the defensive now and wouldn't get anything out of her. So he let go of her hand and stood up. Offering her his arm to help she brushed it away and got up herself, falling down on her bum instantly. She scowled and locked her arms together. She was a pain all the way through the paramedics trying to examine her. Jane tried to talk with her but she was point blank ignoring him. Then the paramedics started suggesting about hospital Lisbon became a nightmare. Pulling off all the leads that had been attached to her for an ECG, standing off the stretcher and then instantly falling down again didn't bode too well with the paramedics nor did it help Lisbon's argument of 'I don't need to go to the hospital!'

"Mrs..." One of the paramedics addressed Lisbon after she refused his help to get her on the stretcher again, He looked to Jane to ask for their last names.

"Miss Lisbon." She spat her name emphasizing the_ Miss. _

"It would be better to get checked out at the hospital. We can't run every test here."

"Why do you need to run tests? I fell in the water big deal! I'm cold and wet I want to go home get new clothes and go back to my job. If you don't let me go I swear I will arrest you for obstructing a case." Lisbon was fuming. Why should she go to hospital, all she did was fall in the river. Admittedly she had seemed to black out while looking around and then woke up coughing up water. But that wasn't unusual, come to think of it she hadn't eaten much today.

"Mr Lisbon would you talk some sense into her?" Jane cracked up at his title.

"We're not married." Lisbon was getting impatient. The other paramedic was trying to re-clip some wires but Lisbon was just swatting him away.

"Oh, Sorry I assumed... The ring...The way you act. Sorry." The paramedic apposed but he could feel the tension between the pair.

"Teresa hasn't eaten today so how about I take her home, feed her, make her rest and then if she doesn't improve I'll bring her in to the hospital." Jane knew Lisbon wasn't budging and her threat wasn't empty. She would start arresting people just for the sake of it.

"Well, I suppose we can let that happen." The medic Jane had been having a conversation with waved his hand at his colleague who stopped trying to hook Lisbon back up to the machine, and rather happily returned her top and jacket which had to be removed for the tests. She snatched them from him and quickly got dressed.

"Let's go then." Lisbon hopped of the gurney prepared this time so she could stabilize herself before taking a few feeble steps towards the car. She carried on making her way to the car while Jane thanked the paramedics, collected the rest of their things and followed Lisbon to the car. Jane couldn't help but smile and be a bit concerned at the same time when he saw Lisbon sitting regretfully in the passenger seat. If she would rather trust him driving than herself she must really feel under the weather. And at the rate this storm was brewing, that's pretty low.

"CBI?" Jane didn't really need to ask as he slid behind the wheel. No answer came from Lisbon anyway.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Lisbon, My office." Hightower leant against the door frame of Lisbon's office. She had spotted Jane and Lisbon come in half an hour ago. No one would have spotted the way Jane supported Lisbon, even through her silent protests unless you were looking for them. And Hightower thought she could be entertained if she took a closer look at these pair every time they were together. Just now she had seen Jane hold Lisbon's elbow and block her hand pressing against the wall so no one could see how weak Lisbon was. Hightower thought it fair to let Lisbon command her team and have a slight pick me up with the coffee Jane set in front of her. However as Hightower waited for Lisbon to lift her head of her desk and Jane to casually walk around her desk t help, she spied the untouched coffee mug and Lisbon's harsh hands as they slapped away Jane's helpful ones.

"A paramedic just called. Lisbon you left your phone in the ambulance." Hightower was sitting behind her desk, Lisbon in a wooden chair in front and Jane was comfortably seated on the couch.

"Ughh." Lisbon nearly looked to Jane for help but held herself back.

"The paramedic has told me everything. I was just wondering if you were going to bring it up at any point?" Hightower was holding Lisbon's phone as if it was a hostage. It was clear that unless she got answers then the phone was getting returned any time soon.

"There's nothing to tell." Lisbon tried to brush it off but she, like Jane always reminded her, was a bad liar.

"Agent Lisbon. I highly suggest you explain yourself now and tell me everything."

"I haven't eaten all day, I fainted into the water. Jane pulled me out and called the paramedics. That's all." Lisbon tried to smile to down play the situation but it didn't work.

"Anything else?" Lisbon gulped. Did she know about her and Jane? Well she wasn't bringing that up.

"No." She cursed, Her voice had lilted at the end giving her away.

"Your current situation? I've heard rumors and normally I don't listen to what is being said at the water cooler. However there seems to be some evidence in these gossips." Hightower stood up, walked round her desk and sat on it, right in front of Lisbon's chair.

"Situation? Rumors? Ma'am I assure you there is nothing else going on." Jane couldn't help but smile at her feeble attempts to lie. It was quite funny how out of the loop she was yet something else was making it look like she knew what Hightower was getting at. The irony of this situation and how well his plan was playing out was cheering him up no end. This will defiantly be the ultimate punishment for Lisbon.

"Agent, look down." Lisbon did as she was told. "What are you doing?" Lisbon could see what she was doing, sitting in the chair, hands placed on top of her stomach. If she did have a stain on her top like Jane had said then she didn't want to appear rugged in front of her boss. The fact that her top was actually a different top from that morning as she had changed into her spare uniform didn't remove the subconscious action. She remained silent suddenly getting the feeling that she had the wrong end of the stick. Maybe Hightower didn't suspect her about being with Jane, but if not then what?

"Jane? You did this haven't you. Why didn't I realize it!" Lisbon stood up and turned on Jane, hands now placed firmly on her hips.

"Do what my dear Lisbon?"

"Don't you play dumb with me! The stain on my top this morning, Van Pelt's questions. Gossips. I've seen people jump apart when they see me with guilt. Guilt because they are gossiping a load of nonsense that you have sprouted about me. Ha, you even asked me about kids earlier." Lisbon ranted on and on, furious beyond explanation. And Jane just sat there calmly grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Fine you sit there grinning away. You best hope you can disappear like the Cheshire cat because when I get my hands on you-"

"So do I gather that you're not pregnant Agent Lisbon?" Hightower cut in before any damage would be down in her office.

"No! Jane I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully." She advanced on him and Jane shot up and started backing away.

"Lisbon, calm down. It was a joke."

"I don't see anyone laughing apart from you!" Jane was horror struck when he saw Lisbon was more upset then angry. An angry Lisbon he could calm down, but an unstable angry Lisbon, he would bet there was no-one who could calm down that type of Lisbon. "Everyone in this CBI building thinks I'm pregnant because you are too proud to let me get away with something which I had a right to do. You're mind games planted throughout this building will turn me into a laughing stock! Y'know I can't even look at you right now, get outta my way." Lisbon slid past him before Jane could stop her.

"Lisbon!" Jane tried to run after her.

"Jane, get back here." Hightower's demand stopped him from chasing after her. "Is this true? You started this?" She was sitting back behind her desk already picking out paperwork to fill in for the rest of the day.

"Well...That's a bit objective..." Jane waved his hand dismissively but dropped the innocent act when he caught sight of Hightower's glare.

"Fix it." She started writing down and Jane knew that was his cue to leave. Walking down the corridor he realized how many people had crowded around with some excuse to be there. Everyone on floor 2 had heard the argument and Lisbon's outburst was soon talk of the building. Gossip spread the rumor and gossip would confirm the original rumor as false. Problem solved, sort of.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"Teresa." Jane whispered. No reply. "Teresa Lisbon." Jane tried again slightly louder this time. Still no reply. He turner his head and saw the outline of Lisbon's body. He could tell that even in the dark her body was ridged with tension. Her limbs locked together, arms crossed over her stomach. She was right on the edge of the bed, leaving a big gap between herself and Jane. "Would it helped if I apologized?" Jane rolled on his side, closing the gap slightly.

"No." Lisbon spat through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry." Jane said it anyway. He really hadn't meant for it to upset Lisbon this much. "I really am." Jane nudged forward again closing even more of the gap.

"No you're not." Lisbon turned on her side giving Jane a view of her back.

"Please." Jane pleaded. He hated Lisbon being angry at him like this. He reached out laid a hand on her shoulder. He tugged slightly so Lisbon rolled back and was once again facing the ceiling. Teresa didn't reply. She just closed her eyes and lay still. "Please." Jane tried again. Still nothing. He decided to give up pleading for now. He knew that she knew he wasn't fully sorry. Being as clever as he was he could tell the outcome of his 'little joke.' In fact its for that reason that he started the rumor because of the brilliant effect on the employees of the CBI. Jane rolled back on to his back so he was in identical position to Lisbon. Jane lay there for a few minutes before he got restless. He had tired to make it up to her, making her dinner that she hadn't touched. Making her countless cups of coffee that were all later thrown out. He even brought a strawberry cheesecake, Lisbon's favorite. But without a word Lisbon had slid the plate across the table she was sitting at and had stalked off to bed. Jane decided to sleep round Lisbon's, after all he had promised he would look after her to the medic. Although making her eat hadn't worked out that well. Starting to fidget, first by wigging his toes, then kicking the covers off of himself up to turning continually hoping to get into a marginally comfortable position Jane decided that if he didn't try and sort this out with Teresa he wasn't getting any sleep. Knowing Lisbon preferred actions rather than words, He carefully propped himself up on his elbow so he was able to look over Lisbon. When he had kicked the cover's off himself he had also dislodged it off Lisbon's top half. She was wearing a black tank top and he could just see the rim of her blue shorts that she wore to bed on hotter nights. Jane felt guilty when he got to stare at motionless face. She still had her eyes closed, but she wasn't sleeping, more like day dreaming Jane decided. Her hair was spread out on her pillow, pointing in all directions, Jane took hold of a few strands that had fallen across her face and tucked them gently behind her ear. Her mouth had fallen slightly open and a soft raspy noise was resonating from it quietly. Jane sighed at how beautiful Teresa looked, even without trying. He placed a knuckle under her chin and tilted it up slightly, he then gently brushed his own lips to hers. Just softly, enough to make contact but he restrained from putting on any pressure. When he pulled away he noticed silver trails left from a few tears that had escaped the corner of her eyes.

Lisbon could feel someone circle her ear, just as she would to brush strands of hair from her eyes. Then she felt the bed shift slightly underneath her as her chin was tilted up. Then something brushed her lips. She instantly got a sense of de ja vu, only it felt more solid than just the trick of the brain. Several seconds past before all contact broke from her body, But not for long. She could feel pressure upon her lips again, building more and more. She could feel the hardness of teeth against hers with only the skin of their upper lips as a boundary. The stranger was forcing her to respond yet she had it in her mind that she would not participate. The hand on her chin slid up and grabbed her jaw roughly squeezing her cheeks, parting her lips even wider in the process. She suddenly felt frightened, no, angry. Furious even, the desire to resit was growing stronger with every second. As a tongue started to probe her mouth intensely, showing no signs of stopping, Lisbon started to feel with other parts of her body. Judging from a heaviness along her body she gathered that someone was laying directly over her, each of their respective body parts touching each other. Lisbon tried to turn her head, to escape the rough lips, but the strong grip on her jaw prevented her moving. When she tried to move other parts of her body she found to not be able to do so. It was a combination of her muscles feeling heavy and also it was as if her brain wasn't sending any messages. It reminded Lisbon of times when you were in a dream, with a pack of wolves or monsters chasing you and you want to run away but your feet are glued to the ground. Your heart beat is so fast it matches that of the pounding of the paws out to seek you. A pain in her arm pulled her out of her distraction. The attacker, that was how Lisbon saw this situation however odd it was, had now gripped her arm but was now traveling lower down her body. When it reached the waistband of her trousers she clenched her eyes shut in anticipation. But the hand did the opposite of what she dreaded and instead started riding up her torso, bunching her top at the crook of his elbow. When he reached her chest he grabbed forcefully over her bra. This struck Teresa as odd, she had gone to sleep without a bra on, she was sure of that. And thinking about it now she had been wearing shorts not her usual work trousers. Cursing herself for actually thinking this was happening in real life Lisbon clung to the hope that this was just a nightmare and like when the pack of wolves are about to rip you apart you wake up. This was just like that and before she knew it she would wake up, sweat running down her face, hair sticking to her forehead and her limbs trembling. The hand had now dipped down but not for long before returning to it's position but this time _under _her bra. It felt so real, the forbidden ecstasy rushing through her bloodstream, the pain at her chest as he gripped harder and harder.

Lisbon cried out in pain, suddenly she was in control of her body, she shot up, eyes jumping open. Her vision was blurred but the outline of her attacker was enough for her to instinctively swing out and hit him across the face. Her nails scraped soft flesh, and she felt satisfied as he let out a scream of agony and shock. Her satisfaction quickly turned to panic when she finally registered who was sitting in front of her clutching his face.

"Jane?" Lisbon peered through the darkness. "What happened?" Lisbon struggled to ask, her mind was racing and reeling. Her head was spinning and her vision blurred. She held her right hand up to her face and saw a shimmer of blood. Her stomach clenched, and her quick reflexes kicked in. Springing up from the bed her shaky legs ran to the bath room, just as she started retching. Collapsing in front of the toilet, Lisbon gripped the side for support. She didn't even notice the strong hands on her back, pulling her hair back, and then wrapping an arm about her waist he helped support her body weight. She carried on throwing up until her throat was sore, her stomach was empty and she was just retching. After a day of eating hardly anything she was in no fit state at all. A glass of water had been produced for her along with a wet flannel to clean her face. After Lisbon had gulped down all the water and wiped her mouth clean she slumped down the wall next to her and closed her eyes with exhaustion. Her clothes were clinging to her soaked body. Her hair was matted with sweat, and someone had messily pulled it into a pony tail. Her legs were shaking with adrenaline and her chest was rising and falling quickly. After sliding down the wall all the way Lisbon was now laying on her bathroom floor, the cool tiles giving her some comfort. She felt a cool pressure on her forehead. She peered through her eyelids. Patrick Jane was hovering just in sight, but not too close. He was dabbing a damp flannel to her face and neck. Feeling her strength return slightly Lisbon sat up slowly. Jane stopped dabbing with the flannel and helped her sit up, he slid her across the floor so she could sit against the wall again. He reached over and flushed the toilet.

"Jane," Lisbon experimented with speech, her voice cracked a little but the taste at the back of her throat made her gag. Another glass of water was put against her lips and tipped it slightly so she could drink. She couldn't help but smile at the thoughtfulness of Jane's actions. The adrenaline had worn off now leaving her arms feeling heavy and non responsive. She wouldn't have been able to lift a glass of water very well.

"Don't talk Teresa. It's ok." Jane brushed her fringe aside affectionately. Lisbon shook her head to argue. She hated appearing weak in front of anybody, and she hadn't been ill in years. Threatening anyone with the slightest cold to be put on door duty if they got her ill, jogging at least 5 times a week and eating as healthily as possible when she got the time meant that she rarely got ill. Opening her eyes wider Lisbon got a closer look at Jane. She had to double take when she saw blood running down his face from three deep gashes across his cheek.

"Jane!" Lisbon forced her hand to reach his cheek and try to staunch the blood flow.

"It's just a scratch" Jane pulled his face away and returned to dabbing Lisbon with the flannel.

"I...I did that...Oh" realization hit her, she looked at her right hand and noticed bloodied skin under her nails. Her hand was also covered in Jane's vital fluid. Tears slipped from her eyes as she stared at her hand. It wasn't until Patrick took her hand and kissed the back of it. He then wrapped the flannel around her hand and wiped it clean. It had got the worst of but the skin had been tinted red. Jane then gently kissed up Lisbon's arm which was still slightly raw with burns. He got to the top of her arms where he then started trailing kisses along her neck, tasting the slightly salted skin. When he reached her lips he retracted not wanting to push Lisbon any further. The past few minutes had unbalanced both Jane and Lisbon. "I'm sorry." Lisbon shook her head and started wringing her hands together. Jane reached for them and held them still. Without a word Jane stood, scooping Lisbon up in his arms and carried her back to bed. He laid her down and covered her up with the quilt. Now she was over her adrenaline rush she would get very cold if she wasn't covered up. After brushing her lips on her forehead and then over each eyelid as she closed them to go back to sleep. He slipped back into the bathroom and set about cleaning his wound. As he stared into the bathroom mirror that hung over the sink he replayed the night in his head. After kissing her he had laid back in bed and tried to get to sleep. Only this time he wasn't the one fidgeting, Teresa was. She looked like she was struggling against someone. She was moaning, almost sexually but there was a hint of terror in her tone. Jane sat up and faced her, just as he was leaning over to wake her up, Lisbon had shot up, seen him and slapped him across the face. As she did her nails had dug in and gouged his cheek. Lisbon wasn't one to bite her nails and she didn't get time to keep them in check properly so they had been getting quite long, adding to the damage on his face.

Jane turned the cold tap on. He cupped his hands underneath the water flow, bringing it up to his face he splashed himself. Once clean the scratched didn't appear half as bad as they first had. Though it was going to be tough to talk in the morning. Jane tried to flash his smile, it stretched the skin and a trail of blood started down his face again. Using a tissue to wipe away the trail, Jane decided to leave it to get air and went back to the bedroom. Lisbon was sitting up in bed again, legs brought up to her chest, arms curled round her knees. When Jane entered the room her head snapped up to meet his gaze. She was crying again. He couldn't help but see how beautiful she was when she was crying. Her skin was smooth, the trail of tears glistened, her emerald eyes shone out like beacons, the water made the green have a hint of red almost like fire. Fire in the forest. A time of turmoil, Fire spreads easily in a forest. Just as Jane was sure Lisbon's fears and anxieties will spread through her. Blue met Green across the room. Patrick slid into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her small frame.

"What's happening to me?" Lisbon addressed Jane's chest which she was leaning on. She was drawing patterns across his stomach with her fingers. He was curling her hair round his fingers, twirling and twirling continuously. It was helping him focus rather than the drifting sensations he had been getting lately.

"Nothing Teresa. Nothing is happening if you don't want it to." He kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin on her head.

"I'm scared. Jane...There's something I need to tell you." Lisbon tilted her head upwards to look at Jane properly. He saw her visibly wince when she glanced at his cheek. Tears had carried on falling all the while and had no visible stopping to them. Jane wiped away the recent tears with his thumb. Lisbon raised her hand to his cheek and traced it with her thumb.

"Don't be scared, You've got me." Jane covered her hand with his hand and squeezed. Without answering Lisbon kissed Jane swiftly on the cheek. She felt very tired and forgetting what she had just confessed to Jane she rested her head against his chest, listening to the thud of his heart beat which was very calming to her. She closed her eyes, and that was all she could remember before darkness enveloped her into a warm comforting embrace.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

_**So that was..*drum roll*...10, 151 words :)**_

_**Wow, I have enjoyed this chapter, though I have a feeling the characters were too scatty.**_

_**Lisbon is tricky. I want to portray hr one way but then she has to react a different way in another scene. It's tricky and I'm really not sure if I'm pulling it off, or anything.**_

_**I'll keep updating this one :)**_

_**Thanks for taking your time to read, are you enjoying it so far?**_

_**~Your-Bespoke-Psychopath.**_


End file.
